


Adventures of Thrones Season 7

by Fictionstv



Series: Thrones [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionstv/pseuds/Fictionstv
Summary: The parody version of a re-written season 7. Daenerys is on the war-path, Jaime fulfills his destiny, Jon still knows nothing, Arya is killing fools, and Little Finger conspires with the gullible Sansa.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Thrones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657222
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Season 7 Episode 1**

**Riverrun**

Arya looked over all the fucks she was about to kill while wearing Walder Frey's mask. It had been the surprise reveal of the last season when she had killed Walder Frey using her assassin ability. Now, she was going to double down on that success and run up the score. Her plan was to poison all the Freys, a woman's preference for mass murder. But first, she was thinking to take some unnecessary risks of being found out, so she could gloat.

Arya thought about telling them why she was holding a feast two nights in a row. But then she realized, she was a lord. She could do whatever the fuck she wanted to do. Who was going to question her? So, Arya said nothing and simply snapped her fingers to the servant girls to serve everyone wine.

Arya then considered she needed to have a toast, so she could enjoy the moment. Then, she realized she would be expected to drink the poisoned wine herself and someone might notice that she wasn't drinking. So, she kept her mouth shut and allowed the men to have their fill on the wine. Now, it was the common belief in the Riverlands that only women and homosexuals ever drank wine. Real Riverland men loved to drink horse-piss beer. However, the poison didn't work on horse-piss beer, so she had to settle with wine. She thought about explaining the situation but then realized she was a lord and no one was going to question her about it.

Arya then considered gloating about how they had killed her family but now she was killing all of them. She was going to use an allegory about wolves and sheep. But then she realized maybe one of them didn't drink the wine or was perhaps immune to the poison, so she kept her mouth shut. One of Walder Frey's daughters partook of the wine, and Arya didn't stop her because that would be suspicious if she did. Plus, fuck her along with everyone else.

Eventually, the men did get sick and started to die on her. "Quick, someone get a physician," Arya ordered the servant girls. As the servant girls left, Arya wrote a note and placed it on the table.

"The North remembers," it read, signed by The Wolf Cub.

The Wolf Cub then casually exited the hall and went on her merry way not saying one word. Once she was far away from Riverrun, she took off her mask.

* * *

**Winterfell**

Jon addressed a crowd of Northerners with Sansa on her left and Davos on his right. "I want all the Northern maestros to look through the records on dragon glass. I have no idea what it is or what it looks like," Jon said.

"All the maestros are dead," Davos said somberly.

"Well...shit," Jon muttered. "Well, I know this. It's in the ground...beneath the snow. We need to mine for it. You know, poke spears in the ground until you find it. Everyone needs to help out: men, women, boys, and girls."

"You expect me to put a spear in my granddaughter's hand?" a Northern Lord spoke up.

"Well, no, your granddaughter is an infant. Don't be a smart-ass," Jon said annoyed.

"I'm a girl. I can do anything you can!" Lyanna stood up to him.

"Holy shit," the Northern Lord backed off.

"Fuck the patriarchy," Lyanna said and then sat down.

"Well, alright then," Jon said moving right along. "I need people to man the castles at the wall to shore up our defenses."

"You want us to man your castles?" Tormund dared him standing up.

"Aye, you have a problem with that, fucker?" Jon asked him.

"Yeah, you didn't say please," Tormund said wide-eyed.

"Get the fuck out of here," Jon rolled his eyes. Tormund smiled and laughed.

"We're the night's watch now, bitches," Tormund said leaving with his people out of the room.

"We need men to man the castles at Last Hearth and Karhold," Jon brought up.

"But the Umbers and Karstarks betrayed the North," a Northern Lord protested. "We should tear down their castles."

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Sansa asked dismayed. "The castles committed no crime."

"Aye, castles don't commit crimes," Jon agreed.

"We should give these castles to new families loyal to the North," Sansa said.

"I was thinking of going with the old way and just having the next in line take over," Jon said to her.

"But their fathers betrayed us by siding with Ramsey Bolton," Sansa pointed out.

"And I kicked their ass," Jon said, proud of himself. "If I disqualified from lordship every house I've kicked ass on, none of you would be here today."

The Northern lords nodded admitting this truth. "Lord Umber and Lady Karstark are children," Sansa pointed out.

Jon looked at them both. "God damn," he realized.

"They're not much older than me. I can fight and lead just like any of you," Lyanna spoke up.

"Holy shit," Jon said stunned by her. "Look, I'm not comfortable stripping people of ancestral titles because their father was an asshole. I mean, my father was an asshole and his father was an asshole and so forth," Jon said still oblivious to his true heritage yet accurate none-the-less.

"So, there's no punishment for treason?" Sansa asked.

"I killed the fuckers. Do you want me to kill them again? Do you want me to dig up their bodies, put them on trial, and then hang them again?" Jon asked incredulously.

"Give the castles to those who fought alongside you," Sansa pressed.

"You know what, fuck it," Jon agreed exasperated by her.

* * *

Jon walked the walls of Winterfell with Sansa. "What the fuck was that? You undermine me," Jon complained.

"Because you're a dumb-ass that doesn't know how this game is played," Sansa told him.

"For generations, people understood that this castle belonged to this family and that castle belonged to that family. No one dared to question it because it always was. And we had peace because of it. Now, you've opened up the idea that castles can be traded between families, that sins of the father descend upon the son, and that nothing is permanent," Jon said to her.

"We have to worry about now. The Undead are getting closer to the wall and Cersei will march on us from the South and there is nothing to stop her," Sansa warned.

"That bitch isn't going to send an army up North. It's too damn cold," Jon told her.

"You know nothing, Jon," Sansa said condescendingly.

"You want to be Queen of the North?" Jon asked rhetorically.

"Yes," Sansa replied.

"Well...you can't," Jon said lamely.

"I just got this," Sansa said handing him a note.

Jon read the note from Cersei. "Come to King's Landing and bend the knee, or you're fucked," it read.

"Such a nice lady," Jon muttered throwing the note away.

* * *

Cersei watched a rather nervous painter in a courtyard. The floor was the entire continent of Westeros, nearly finished. "Hurry up or I'll use your blood to finish it myself," Cersei threatened him.

Jaime waltzed in and noticed the painting. He gave the painter a nod to leave. The painter quickly left the courtyard. "He was nearly done," Cersei said displeased.

"What is this?" Jaime wondered of the painting.

"It's what we have been waiting for our whole lives. For someone to finally paint this map on the floor," Cersei said admiring it.

"Father made me memorize every city," Jaime recalled.

"It's ours. We just have to take it," Cersei said ambitiously. "You've been quiet since you came home. Are you angry with me?" she asked.

"Well, shit, you blew up our son's in-laws killing our Tyrell allies. Now, Olena Tyrell is lending her army and ships against us," Jaime said.

"I'm not apologizing," Cersei said quickly. "You afraid of me?" she asked him.

"Should I be?" Jaime wondered.

"Yes, fucker. I'm the QUEEN!" Cersei shouted at him.

Jaime rolled his eyes. "You let that imp go free and now he's advising Daenerys Targaryen who is now leading an armada against me across the Narrow Sea," Cersei said angrily.

"He's still family," Jaime said to her.

"He killed my son, he killed father, and he'll end up killing us both next. How many more Lannisters does he have to kill before you disown him?" Cersei asked.

"Only some of that is true," Jaime allowed.

"Where will they land?" Cersei asked changing the subject.

"Dragonstone. It's well-fortified, deep harbors, and a Targaryen stronghold years ago," Jaime said looking at the map.

"Then it's a race to see who gets there first. Euron Greyjoy's fleet is almost here. They can cut off the armada from getting to Dragonstone," Cersei considered.

"That pirate will be no match against that armada," Jaime doubted.

"The dragon queen may split up her fleet as she transports troops to Dorne, The Reach, and Casterly Rock," Cersei figured. "If she does, Greyjoy's fleet can destroy the armada piece-by-piece," Cersei said confidently.

"Maybe," Jaime said uncertainly. "We need food for our soldiers and horses. The only way to do that is to reacquire The Reach which spreads us thin."

"Find allies within The Reach that find Dothraki raping and pillaging their villages unappealing," Cersei told him.

"They won't side with us if they think Daenerys will win," Jaime said.

"But we will win and then we'll launch a dynasty for a thousand years," Cersei said insanely.

"With what? Our children are dead," Jaime pointed out.

"Put another one in my belly. I'll claim it belongs to Euron Greyjoy," Cersei said getting close to him and holding his arms.

"God damn, woman," Jaime said stunned.

"Do you find me no longer attractive, brother?" Cersei wondered hurt.

"I had a boner as soon as I walked in," Jaime admitted. "You know, we never talked about Thomen."

"He betrayed me," Cersei said turning away from him and getting a glass of wine.

"Our baby boy killed himself," Jaime pointed out.

"He betrayed us both," Cersei said angrily.

Jaime then took out his sword and sliced her through. Cersei dropped her wine glass staining the floor with the wine and then with her blood. "No, you betrayed us," Jaime said to her.

Cersei gave him a look of shock as she bled from her mouth. Jaime then took the blade out and gently took her to the floor. "I'm sorry it had to be this way," he said cradling her head.

* * *

Jaime looked out over Blackwater Bay and saw the Greyjoy fleet arriving. They had indeed made it quicker than the Targaryen armada. The Mountain and Qyburn looked out oblivious to Cersei's death. "Looks like she brought all of the Greyjoys," Jaime remarked.

"Indeed, Ser Jaime," Qyburn replied pleased.

The fleet then started exploding and sinking as three dragons in the distance blasted the fleet. "Holy fuck!" Jaime realized as the Greyjoy fleet burned.

Daenerys rode Drogon as she blasted the defenseless Greyjoy fleet. The sailors put up a minor defense by shooting arrows at them. Euron stared dismayed as his fleet was being destroyed by the three dragons. "We are so fucked," he realized.

What was left of the Greyjoy fleet attempted to flee towards King's Landing. Sailors threw themselves into the sea to avoid the flames. The dragons took multiple passes frying the men struggling in the water. Finally, Euron Greyjoy's ship was hit killing him instantly. Jaime winced as he saw the entire Greyjoy fleet burning and sinking in the bay. Daenerys flew towards Dragonstone with Drogon while the other two dragons continued firing on the survivors until they were all killed off.

"Well...shit," Jaime realized.

* * *

At Winterfell, Brienne spent her days kicking Podrick's ass in the square. Tormund came over to Brienne suddenly interested in her manly shoulders, her thick thighs, her square jaw, and muscular back. "I heard you beat the Hound in single combat. That's marriage material right there, lass," Tormund said to her.

Meanwhile, Little Finger came up to Sansa like the creepy bastard he was. "She's a very impressive woman," Little Finger remarked.

"Oh, fuck me," Sansa said insulted.

"You're impressive, too, Sansa," Little Finger corrected himself.

"Damn straight. I've been through hell and back," Sansa said, proud of herself.

"I just want you to be happy," Little Finger lied. "I want you to be safe."

"I am safe. I'm at home surrounded by friends. I have Brienne looking after me. What more could I want?" Sansa wondered.

"What about happy? Why aren't you happy?" Little Finger asked.

"Because Jon won't listen to me. He's such a jerk," Sansa said bitterly. "He doesn't respect me."

"He should. You're the rightful Queen of the North," Little Finger told her.

"I do like the sound of that," Sansa smiled.

Brienne then came up to the second level and gave Little Finger the evil eye. "I've assessed the situation, and I'm leaving," Little Finger walked off.

"Why is he still here?" Brienne asked.

"Good question," Sansa muttered.

* * *

Arya left a Lannister camp after she had slaughtered the entire squad and stolen their food. She ate a rabbit on a stick as she left on her horse. "I do love me some rabbit," she said as she chewed off the rest of the meat on the stick. As she rode off, she sang a little song she had learned from them.

At Dragostone, Daenerys circled the castle to ensure no one was there and then landed on the beach. Her armada arrived at Dragonstone and formed a blockade of King's Landing. Daenerys met up with Tyrion, Missandei, and Grey Worm entering the castle. There, Daenerys eyed the throne room and then the war room. She paid special attention to a table shaped like Westeros with figurine models. Dragon sculptures were everywhere. Tyrion followed her into the war-room as she looked around.

She then faced him resolved. "Shall we begin?" she asked rhetorically.

"I thought we already had," Tyrion said confused.

Daenerys sighed. "I fucking hate you. You ruined it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Season 7 Episode 2**

**Dragonstone Island**

Tyrion and Daenerys looked out the window of the war-room and watched the storm. "On a night like this, you came into the world," Tyrion remarked.

"Oh really? You got something to say, fucker?" Daenerys asked him wide-eyed.

"Just making a casual remark, Your Grace," Tyrion rolled his eyes.

"I remember that night. The dogs howled long into the night," Varys added.

"Are you two competing for who can piss me off the most?" Daenerys wondered. "This was supposed to be a home-coming. It doesn't feel like home."

"We won't be on Dragonstone for long," Tyrion assured her.

"Something tells me I'll be here for an entire season," Daenerys glared at him. "So, where are we at?"

"Half the kingdoms in Westeros despise Cersei. Even before your arrival, they plotted against her. Now...," Varys said.

"They cry out for their true queen," Daenerys said arrogantly.

"I was going to say, now that Cersei is dead, the situation is complicated," Varys said.

"Wait...what?" Daenerys wondered.

Tyrion gave Varys a shocked look. "Cersei is dead?"

"Yes, as I was saying, it is likely that Jaime Lannister may try to take the throne himself. He's well-respected among...," Varys continued.

"Back up a moment. Cersei is dead," Daenerys clarified.

"Yes, stabbed through by her brother, Jaime Lannister, or so my birds tell me," Varys said nonchalantly.

"When were you going to tell me?" Daenerys asked surprised.

"I'm telling you now," Varys said obviously.

Daenerys gave Tyrion an awkward look. "You alright? Do you need time to collect yourself?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," Tyrion said filled with sadness and glee at the same time.

"We should attack King's Landing directly while they're confused," Daenerys figured.

"Conquering King's Landing would be easy for you," Tyrion allowed.

"I know, right?" Daenerys smiled.

"But you're not here to be the queen of the ashes...right?" Tyrion said hopefully.

"Right...," Daenerys nodded with false sincerity.

"We can take the Seven Kingdoms without turning it into a slaughterhouse," Tyrion said. "If the great houses support your claims against...whoever is in charge now, you've won."

"With the Dornish and Tyrells, we have powerful allies in the South," Tyrion pointed out.

"I never properly thanked you for that," Daenerys said to Varys still declining to thank him properly.

"They joined our side, my queen, because they believe in you," Varys lied.

"You served my father, Lord Varys," Daenerys recalled.

"I did," Varys replied not sure where she was going with this.

"And then you served the man that overthrew him," Daenerys added.

"Yeah," Varys replied.

"And then you tried to overthrow him," Daenerys continued.

"Robert Baratheon was a fat slob that whored around and had no interest in governing the kingdoms. He was a piece of shit in every way a king could be. However, he was also a great improvement over your father," Varys replied.

"Before I came to power, you favored my brother. Did your little birds tell you how stupid, cruel, and weak he was?" Daenerys asked.

"They did. They also told me how you taught the savage Khal Drago how to make love properly, that you ate a horse's heart whole, and gave birth to a stillborn half-human/half-dragon monstrosity," Varys said. "I wasn't sure I could believe it all."

Daenerys stared at Varys wide-eyed while Tyrion mouthed "What the fuck?"

"You and your friends traded me like a prize horse to the Dothraki," Daenerys accused.

"Yeah," Varys replied nonchalantly.

"And then you tried to kill me," Daenerys accused.

"Yeah," Varys repeated.

"You hired the assassins," Daenerys accused.

"Yeah," Varys repeated.

"You sent word to all of Essos to murder me," Daenerys accused.

"I did what had to be done for the good of the realm," Varys said defensively.

"If you dislike one monarch, you conspire to overthrow him to get another," Daenerys accused.

"Yeah," Varys said obviously.

"What kind of servant is that?" Daenerys asked.

"The honest kind. I'm not apologizing for trying to kill you with assassins and having your people die of thirst in the desert. I won't apologize for any of it, because I serve the common people, not you. I wasn't born of high station. I lived on the streets. You fuck up, I'll kick your ass," Varys told her boldly.

"God damn," Daenerys shook her head impressed."Someone give this man balls of steel."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Varys bowed his head.

"You don't fear death...like...at all," Daenerys realized.

"I stopped giving a fuck about that a long time ago," Varys said. "When my parts were cut off, in fact."

"Well, we both don't have balls. That means we have something in common, doesn't it?" Daenerys considered.

"Indeed, Your Grace," Varys agreed.

"Swear this to me, Varys, if you betray me make it so fantastically unexpected and thrilling that it blows my mind. And before I find out, you make some daring escape, so I never find you," Daenerys requested of him.

"I swear," Varys agreed. "And if you do manage to catch me, give me a dramatic death."

"I swear I will," Daenerys agreed.

"Excuse me, My Queen, the Red Priestess of Asshai has come to see you," Grey Worm interrupted.

"How the fuck did she know we were here? How did she get here? How did she get inside?" Daenerys wondered.

"She has magical powers," Tyrion explained.

"Yeah, bullshit," Varys doubted.

* * *

Team Daenerys entered the throne room where Melisandre stood waiting. "Queen Daenerys. It is an honor to meet the Breaker of Chains," she said to her.

"Finally, some respect," Daenerys said pleased. "The Red Priests tried to bring peace to Meereen. They failed...hard, but you are welcome here."

"What is your name?" Daenerys asked her.

"I am called Melisandre," she answered.

"She served another who wanted the Iron Throne," Varys brought up.

There was a long awkward pause. "Alright, who was it, smart-ass?" Daenerys asked impatiently.

"It didn't end well for Stanis Baratheon, did it?" Varys antagonized.

"No, it didn't," Melisandre admitted.

"Got him to sacrifice his own daughter to the Lord of Light. You were in fact exiled from Winterfell when many wanted you executed," Varys piled on.

"What the fuck?" Tyrion mouthed.

"What an auspicious day for you to arrive on Dragonstone. We have just decided to pardon those who once followed the wrong king," Daenerys said eyeing Varys.

"I was neither given nor did I accept a pardon from you, Your Grace," Varys corrected.

Daenerys glared at Varys and then turned back to Melisandre. "The Lord of Light doesn't have many followers in Westeros, does he?"

"Not yet," Melisandre admitted. "But even those who don't worship the Lord can serve his cause."

"And those who do serve him, often fail to achieve his cause," Varys roasted.

"As amusing as this is, I'm going to need you to stop, Lord Varys," Daenerys scolded him. "What does the Lord expect from me?"

"The Long Night is approaching," Melisandre said.

"I have a feeling the long night will be very short, like super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Daenerys doubted.

Only the prince who was promised can bring the dawn," Melisandre continued.

"Prince, huh? That's sexist," Daenerys said displeased.

"Actually, the translation could mean either prince or princess," Missandrei chimed in.

"I don't know about that. That sounds like feminist bullshit," Varys doubted.

"Well, I'm neither a prince or a princess. I'm a fucking queen!" Daenerys reminded them all. "And you believe this prophecy refers to me?"

"Absolutely," Melisandre said. "But there is another, Jon Snow, the King of the North."

"Jon Snow? Ned Stark's bastard," Tyrion recalled.

"You know him?" Daenerys questioned.

"It was several seasons ago when he went to the Night Watch," Tyrion recalled.

"And why does the Lord of Light single out this Jon Snow? Rumor has it, he knows nothing," Varys questioned.

"As Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, he let the Wildlings south of the wall to protect them from grave danger. As King of the North, he has united the Wildlings with the Northern houses, so together they can face their common enemy," Melisandre said.

"Something about that doesn't make sense. How can he be on the Night's Watch and be King of the North?" Tyrion asked.

"He died, and I resurrected his ass," Melisandre answered.

"Sounds like quite a man," Daenerys said licking her lips in arousal.

"Summon Jon Snow and allow him to tell you what he has experienced. The things he has seen with his own eyes," Melisandre advised.

"I like Jon Snow...," Tyrion began.

"Well, you can't have him!" Daenerys cut him off.

"I was going to say he's a good man, and I am an excellent judge of character," Tyrion said awkwardly.

"Yeah, bullshit," Varys doubted.

"If he does rule the North, he could be a valuable asset," Tyrion advised.

"Yes, yes, can it be done?" Daenerys asked him.

"He will join us or die, my queen," Tyrion bowed his head to her.

* * *

**Winterfell**

Jon watched as a boy shot horribly at archery targets. "We are so fucked," he muttered.

"I think it's a trap," Sansa said reading the letter.

"What is?" Jon wondered.

"This letter, pay attention. All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes," Sansa read.

"It's him. He said the same thing to me several seasons ago," Jon said. "You know him better than any of us. You were married to him."

"It was never consummated, alright," Sansa said defensively.

"What do you think? Should I go?" Jon asked.

"Tyrion isn't like the other Lannisters. He was always kind to me, but it's too great a risk," Sansa told him.

"I like the part where it says, 'Join us or die,'" Davos read amused.

"She has Dothraki Calvary, Unsullied Infantry, and three dragons. It sounds like she wants my dick. I'll make the necessary sacrifice if it saves the North," Jon said sacrificially.

Sansa rolled her eyes. "You won't meet with her, Jon. No balls," Davos antagonized.

"Alright, I'm resolved now," Jon said.

"What the fuck, Ser Davos?" Sansa asked of him.

"With the men we have now, if the Undead reach us, we're fucked," he said grimly.

* * *

**King's Landing**

Jaime awkwardly addressed the lords of The Reach which included Randal Tarley, the asshole father to Samwell Tarley. "So...the queen is dead. Long live...the king?" Jaime wondered.

"Why the fuck should you be the king...kingslayer?" Randal asked.

"Robert Baratheon became king because he had distant Targaryen blood on his mother's side. His son, Joeffry, then became king but upon his death his younger brother, Thomen, became king. Upon his death, it went to his mother, Cersei, who has a claim to the throne by marriage. I am the brother of Cersei Lannister, so it falls to me to lead you now," Jaime said.

"That sounds like bullshit," Randal said unconvinced. "How did the queen die?"

"She literally fell on her own sword. It was quite tragic," Jaime lied.

"I think we're done here," Randal said about to leave.

"Look, I am the head of House Lannister. I still have Casterly Rock, King's Landing, and Storms End. With your support, we can have The Reach as well. Unlike my sister, I am a reasonable man. I know what the word 'gratitude' means. Or...you can have Dothraki hoards raping and pillaging your villages, dragons burning down your cities, and cock-less Unsullied penetrating you with their spears," Jaime said to them.

"Do you remember the Mad King? The horrors he inflicted on his own people. Do you remember how I killed his ass? His daughter is no different. In fact, she's worse," Jaime said knowingly.

"In Essos, she crucified hundreds of noblemen just trying to make a living as a slaver. Those that opposed her, she fed them to her dragons. I say, fuck that shit," Jaime said to them.

The nobles nodded in agreement. "She has three full-grown dragons. Just like Aegon did when he conquered the seven kingdoms. How do you propose we stop them?" Randal asked.

"Scorpions," Jaime smiled.

* * *

Going down to the basement level of the Red Keep, Jaime followed Qyburn. "So, no hard feelings about me killing Cersei?" Jaime asked him.

"I think you will be a much more capable leader than her. But will you have the stomach to do what is necessary?" Qyburn asked.

"I can be a ruthless mother-fucker if the situation requires it," Jaime assured him.

"Then you have the support of myself and The Mountain," Qyburn said.

The two then came upon the skull of Valyrian, the dragon. "Aegon took him across the sea where he conquered the seven kingdoms and forged the Iron Throne," Qyburn said. "Powerful but not invincible."

"How do we kill the fuckers?" Jaime asked.

"Apparently, one of Daenerys' dragons was injured by a spear one time. If a dragon can be wounded, it can be killed. I've had engineers working around the clock to make these scorpions," Qyburn said showing Jaime the weapon.

"Pull the lever, if you please," Qyburn encouraged him.

Jamie awkwardly used his left hand to pull down the lever. A spear went right through the dragon's skull. "Holy shit," Jaime realized.

* * *

**Dragonstone Island**

At Dragonstone, Yara made a passionate argument as Daenerys passively looked out the window. "If you want the Iron Throne, then take it. We have a fleet, an army, and three dragons. We should hit King's Landing now, hard, with everything we have. The city will fall in a day."

"If we turn the dragons loose, tens of thousands will die in the firestorm," Tyrion argued back.

"It's called war, dip-shit," Ellaria shot back.

"I know how you wage wars. Here, we don't poison little girls," Tyrion countered.

"My greatest regret is that Oberyn died fighting to save your dwarf ass," Ellaria replied angrily.

"As amusing as I find this discussion, let's not get into events that have already occurred in other seasons. We are here and now," Daenerys told them. "I am not here to be the queen of the ashes...yet," Daenerys informed them all.

"That's very nice to hear. I can't think of a queen loved more than my granddaughter," Olena brought up.

"I know, right?" Daenerys smiled warmly.

"She's now ash along with the rest of my family," Olena said bitterly.

Daenerys sighed awkwardly. "The people won't obey you unless they fear you," Olena advised.

"The people need to know the power of my dragons with minimal casualties. In the middle of the day, I will strike the Red Keep. Just enough to damage it and fly over the city. Once the people see what my dragons can do, they will give up," Daenerys said.

"That won't get you the Iron Throne," Olena objected.

"We will not attack King's Landing directly. We will lay siege upon it on all fronts stopping any supplies from entering the city," Daenerys said.

"What armies will be used for this siege?" Ellaria asked.

"The Unsullied," Daenerys replied.

"They are foreigners," Tyrion brought up.

"And I don't give a fuck. I'm a foreigner, remember," Daenerys said dismissively. "Your hold on your own territories is tenuous at best. You're an old hag and you're a bastard that murdered her own brother."

"Allegedly," Ellaria corrected.

"Jaime will attack Highgarden with dissident lords of The Reach. He needs The Reach to supply his army with food. The Dornish/Tyrell fleet will arrive at Sunspear to pick up the Dornish army. It will then reach Oldtown. There, they will march towards Highgarden while the Dothraki move westward. The two forces will converge on Jaime's army before it reaches Highgarden," Tyrion said.

"With Euron's fleet destroyed, we shouldn't have any trouble getting there," Yara judged.

"The rest of the fleet will remain in Blackwater Bay blockading King's Landing. Should Jaime's army manage to escape us, he will not be able to get back inside King's Landing," Daenerys said.

"What if he doesn't attack?" Olena asked.

"Then Highgarden and The Reach are ours," Daenerys smiled. She then turned to Tyrion. "Perhaps, we should use the Unsullied to take Casterly Rock, your home-city," she tested.

"Casterly Rock is out of the way and has no strategic value to us right now. It also spreads our forces thin and opens another front. Why the fuck would we do that?" Tyrion asked.

"I was just testing you," Daenerys smiled condescendingly. She turned to the others. "Once we have secured The Reach and eliminated Jaime's army, the entire force will converge on King's Landing. Assuming they haven't already surrendered, I will personally destroy their gates allowing our men to flood the city. The city will not be burned to the ground. It may be raped and pillaged a little, but I will allow our forces to do their job," Daenerys said to them.

"Do I have your support?" Daenerys asked them.

The three leaders nodded to her. Daenerys turned to Varys. "Do I have your support?" she asked him sarcastically.

"For now, Your Grace," Varys allowed.

"I fucking better," Daenerys said, proud of her plan. She then turned to Olena. "Lady Olena, may I speak to you alone?"

The others left leaving the two to speak in private. Daenerys sat down across from her at the table. "I realize you're here to dance on Cersei's grave and witness Jaime being roasted alive rather than your love for me," Daenerys began. "But we will have peace once I am queen."

"Peace? Is that what you think we had under your father, or his father, or his father, or...?" Olena scoffed.

"I get the point," Daenerys stopped her from continuing.

"Peace never lasts. Will you take some advice from an old woman?" Olena asked.

"Maybe," Daenerys said uncommittedly.

"Your Hand is a clever man. I have known a lot of clever men. I have outlived them all. You know why? I ignored them," Olena said.

"And look where you ended up," Daenerys pointed out.

"The Lords of Westeros are sheep. Are you a sheep?" Olena asked rhetorically.

"Is this a trick question?" Daenerys wondered.

"You're a dragon. Be a dragon," Olena said.

"Like figuratively or literally?" Daenerys asked confused.

"And now you've ruined it," Olena frowned.

* * *

That night, Missandei came to Grey Worm's room. "You leave tomorrow," she said accusingly.

"Yes," he acknowledged.

"When were you going to tell me?" Missandei asked.

"I will see you when I return," Grey Worm said without emotion.

"But you do not know when that will be," Missandei pointed out.

Greyworm nodded. "No one knows."

"I wish you good fortune," Missandei said hurt.

"Thanks," Grey Worm replied as she left.

"You know what? Fuck this. You owe me a goodbye," Missandei said turning around.

"It is hard for me," Grey Worm admitted.

"It really isn't that hard," Missandei smiled condescendingly.

"You are...my weakness," Grey Worm said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Missandei asked offended.

"When we were trained, some of the boys had a fear of dogs, or heights, or water. They were forced to overcome their weaknesses. I never had fear until I met you," Grey Worm confessed.

"And what is there to fear about me?" Missandei asked.

"I fear...how it will feel to have a cock in my ass," Grey Worm admitted looking down.

Missandei gave him a sympathetic look and then undressed herself revealing perfect breasts, an hour-glass figure, slim legs, an above average-sized penis, and two balls. "Tonight, you will overcome your fear," she told him.

Grey Worm nodded but was still uncertain. "Take off your pants," she ordered.

Grey Worm did as he was commanded. "Now, get on the bed on your stomach," she ordered. Missandei then got on top of his back. Grey Worm squirmed in pain as he was penetrated and then began to scream.

* * *

In another room down the hall, Varys and Tyrion conversed with one another and then paused as they heard the screams. "Do you want to know what's going on in there?" Varys asked Tyrion.

"No," Tyrion shook his head.

"Well...I'm going to tell you anyway," Varys smiled.

* * *

**Winterfell**

The next morning, Jon addressed the Northern Lords. "I got some good news and some bad news."

"I have a message from Samwell Tarley, a man I trust more than any of you fucks. He tells me that Dragonstone Island has a shit-ton of dragon-glass. Who would have fucking thought? I had no idea," Jon said to them.

The Northern lords nodded and murmured in approval. "But I got another message from Tyrion Lannister, Hand of Queen Daenerys Targaryen, that they're currently at Dragonstone occupying it with a fleet, army, and three full-grown dragons," Jon said.

The Northern lords murmured in disapproval of this. "Tyrion Lannister wants me to come to Dragonstone to meet with her. She could provide us the necessary material to make bad-ass weapons to defeat the White Walkers, but she'll most likely want me to bend the knee," Jon said.

The Northern lords looked at each other as they felt a roller coaster of emotions. "What say you? Should I go?" Jon asked.

"Fuck no. We made you King of the North," Lyanna said to the approval of the others.

"Holy shit," Jon said startled by her.

"Your grandfather was burned alive by her father," Sansa reminded him.

"A Targaryen is even worse than a Lannister," another said.

"On the other hand, we need the dragon-glass and we could use her support," Jon said to them.

"We would rather die than bend the knee to anyone!" Yohn Royce declared.

"So, we're voting to die. Just...fuck it then? I can dig it. I've already died. I can die again. I honestly do...not...give...a...fuck," Jon told them.

"If you have to, send someone else," Yohn said.

"Like whom?" Sansa wondered.

"Everyone in favor of sending Sansa down to Dragonstone, say aye," Jon asked of them.

The whole room shouted aye. "What? You guys love me," Sansa said offended. "I can't go by myself. I'm a frail defenseless woman."

"Ser Davos will escort you," Jon said.

"Aw...shit," Davos muttered.

* * *

Before she was to go, Sansa made her way down to the crypt. There, Little Finger followed her. "Remember how I delivered his bones, myself," Little Finger reminded her.

"Yes," Sansa sighed as she looked upon Ned Stark's statue.

"Do give your husband my best," Little Finger said to her with a smile.

"He's not my husband," Sansa said bitterly.

"I was sorry when your father died. We had our differences, but he loved your mother very much. Almost as much as I did," Little Finger reflected.

"Wait...what?" Sansa thought she misheard.

"Your mother underestimated you. Thought you would just be a consort queen to King Joeffry and just push out babies. But here you are, Lady Stark of Winterfell, independent, strong, and capable," Little Finger said.

"I know, right?" Sansa agreed.

"Maybe even Queen of the North one day," Little Finger predicted.

Sansa frowned at that. "You don't belong down here."

"Forgive me, but one day we could be family. I loved your mother, and I love you," Little Finger confessed.

"What the fuck?" Sansa wondered horrified.

"We could unite the Vale and the North. What a power-couple we would become?" Little Finger suggested.

"But you're so old," Sansa remarked.

"You can cheat on me if you wish as long as I get to watch," Little Finger allowed.

"I'm going to go now. Good talk," Sansa said freaked out and then ran out of the crypt.

Sansa found Davos on his horse. "Let's go," she told him urgently.

"Didn't think you would be in such a hurry," Davos said surprised as Sansa got on her horse ready to leave. Little Finger eyed her longingly as she left.

* * *

**Blackwater Bay**

The Targaryen fleet split in half as the main fleet remained blockading King's Landing while the other headed to Sunspear. A few supply ships attempted to get past the blockade. The Targaryen fleet was more than enough to destroy the runners, but Daenerys wanted to show her power. Drogon came upon the supply ships and blasted them to pieces with dragon fire in front of the city. Daenerys then went straight for the Red Keep hitting it with dragon fire. The Red Keep towers were hit hard with large sections being blasted out. Daenerys circled the Red Keep a few times hitting it in random places while the people of King's Landing watched in amazement. The Lannister forces quickly evacuated the Red Keep as debris fell on them.

Drogon then flew over the entire city beyond archer range so the entire city could see him. Jaime and Randal came out and saw the dragon for the first time. "At nightfall, we leave for Highgarden," Jaime told the spooked Randal. Drogon flew around the city a few times and then went back towards Dragonstone successfully completing his mission. The city was in a state of panic and fear as many decided to flee the city in terror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seasons 7 Episode 3**

**Dragonstone Island**

On the shores of Dragonstone Island, Unsullied and Dothraki guards came upon the arrival of Sansa and Davos. They arrived by boat from a small ship nearby. Tyrion and Missandei came out to greet them.

"Lady Stark of Winterfell," Tyrion addressed. "You're not who we were expecting. Where's Jon Snow?" Tyrion asked.

"He sent me in his place. He mentioned how he didn't trust a white-haired bitch. You know of any here?" Sansa asked dryly.

"You will find that our queen enjoys a good joke...to a point," Tyrion warned her. "I'm Tyrion Lannister," Tyrion shook Davos' hand.

"Ser Davos Seaworth," he introduced himself.

"Ah, the onion knight," Tyrion identified by reputation. "We fought on opposites sides of the battle of Blackwater Bay. I recall kicking your ass."

"I do too," Davos frowned.

"Missandei is the queen's most trust adviser," Tyrion introduced her.

"Welcome to Dragonstone. I'll be your tour guide this evening," she said smiling. "If you don't mind, hand over your weapons and no one gets hurt."

"Yeah, fuck that," Sansa refused.

"You don't even have a weapon," Davos pointed out.

"It's the principle of the matter," Sansa said.

"Your bloody principles are going to get us all killed," Davos said as Dothraki and Unsullied got closer.

"Give up your weapons," Davos ordered all the men.

"You just undermined my authority as Lady of Winterfell," Sansa said crossly as her men gave up their weapons.

"It isn't the first. It won't be the last, lass," Davos told her.

The Dothraki then took their boat away stranding them. "Keeps getting better-and-better," Sansa muttered.

"Please, this way," Missandei said leading them away from the shore.

"Where are you from?" Davos asked conversationally as they walked. "I can't place the accent."

"I was born on the island of Naath," Missandei said.

"Ah, great tropical place with beautiful waterfalls, palm trees, beaches, and butterflies. Too bad about the slavery though," Davos said sympathetically. "Haven't been there myself, but I want to."

"Not to get slaves, mind you," Davos assured her.

"The fact that you can even afford slaves shows your privilege," Missandei said to him.

"Damn," Davos realized. "This place has changed a lot," Davos said to Sansa.

"Is it because of winter?" Sansa rolled her eyes.

The group went up a shit-ton of stairs to get the castle itself. "I'm glad you're alive and well," Tyrion said sincerely to Sansa. "Did you miss me terribly?"

"I miss how you got me drunk when I was underage," Sansa said.

"From a certain point of view, that makes me look really bad," Tyrion said displeased.

"I don't give a shit," Sansa smiled.

"You left me in King's Landing looking guilty as hell to everyone," Tyrion said bitterly.

"You're the imp that made incriminating statements about how you hated Joffrey. You did that fuckery all on your own," Sansa excused herself.

"Did it all work out for you in the end? I escaped to beautiful Meereen. Where did you escape to?" Tyrion mocked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sansa shut down.

"Fine. But don't talk back to Queen Daenerys. She's less forgiving than I am," Tyrion warned.

A dragon then went extremely low nearly knocking them off the stair road. "Holy shit," Sansa said falling to the ground.

"That's their way of saying hello. They love to fuck with people, quite playful, actually," Tyrion said giving her a hand.

"I want one of those," Sansa said amazed.

"Well...you can't," Tyrion said. "Let's go see their mother."

* * *

Varys approached Melisandre. "I wondered why you didn't greet our guests" Varys antagonized her.

"You here to talk shit, Lord Varys?" she asked knowingly.

"Of course, red priestess," he bowed his head. "She's not the King of North but perhaps the next best thing. Don't you want to see her."

"I've done my part," Melisandre said.

"You came all this way to do something I could have done in passing conversation," Varys mocked.

"But you didn't, did you, Lord Varys," she shot back. "I've brought ice and fire together."

"Let's not be too impressed with ourselves," Varys advised.

"My time whispering into the ears of king and queens is over," Melisandre said.

"I doubt that. Your bullshit is high in demand for the ignorant and gullible and there are plenty of those in high places," Varys said.

"You want something that isn't bullshit, Lord Varys? I will return one more time to save mankind's ass from the Undead, and you, Lord Varys, will die here a failure," Melisandre prophesied.

"When I die, all innocence in the world will be lost," Varys replied.

* * *

Tyrion and Missandei escorted Sansa and Davos into the Throne room where Daenerys sat. "Honestly, this place is better than the Great Hall at King's Landing. That throne is also a lot better. Why not just rule from here?" Sansa remarked.

"Indeed," Davos agreed.

"You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals, and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains," Missandei introduced.

"You know half of those titles are bullshit," Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Lady Stark of Winterfell," Davos introduced.

"That's all?" Sansa hissed.

"What else is there?" Davos asked confused.

"Just make shit up," Sansa said obviously.

"I'm an honest man," Davos refused.

"Yeah, bullshit," Sansa doubted.

"Thank you for traveling so far, Lady Stark. I hope the seas weren't too rough," Daenerys greeted.

"They were kind of rough," Sansa said recalling how many times she hurled overboard.

"However, we were not expecting you, Lady Stark. Where is Jon Snow?" Daenerys asked.

"He sent me in his stead," Sansa said.

"Obviously. Why didn't he come himself? Does he fear my divine power?" Daenerys asked.

"Jon fears nothing. He doesn't give a fuck if he lives or dies. The reason he isn't here is the North wanted him to stay," Sansa said.

"Does he not command the North?" Daenerys asked confused.

"He was elected by the North, and we make decisions by consensus of all the lords and ladies of the North, so they sent me," Sansa explained.

"Explain this shit," Daenerys requested of Tyrion.

"I believe they call it democracy, Your Grace," Tyrion said.

"How queer," Daenerys remarked. "And you are?" Daenerys asked of Davos.

"This is Ser Davos Seaworth, the onion knight," Tyrion introduced.

"Onion knight?" Daenerys wondered.

"It's actually a funny story. It all began...," Davos said.

"Already bored," Daenerys said dismissively. "I never did receive a formal education, but I could have sworn I read the last King of the North was Torrhen Stark who bent the knee to my ancestor, Aegon Targaryen. In exchange for his life and the lives of his Northmen, Torrhen Stark swore fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity...or do I have my facts wrong?"

"I taught her that," Tyrion said taking credit and quickly received a dirty look from Daenerys.

"I don't dispute it," Sansa said unconcernedly.

"Do you know what it means for something to be in perpetuity?" Daenerys asked condescendingly.

"I know what the word means," Sansa rolled her eyes.

"It means...," she said and then whispered. "Forever."

"I wasn't there, Your Grace," Davos excused.

"Well...no shit," Daenerys said not surprised. "But still...an oath is an oath," Daenerys insisted.

"Actually, according to the treaty, it only covers legitimate heirs to the King of the North. So, while Jon Snow calls himself King of the North, legally the position is vacant," Sansa replied smugly.

"Technically, that's correct," Tyrion said embarrassed.

"Well, that's a simple fix. I simply legitimize Jon Snow," Daenerys said simply.

"He has to request it from you in order for it to be valid," Sansa replied.

Daenerys gave Tyrion and then Sansa a flustered look. "I demand that you bend the knee."

"I don't have the authority to do that," Sansa deflected.

"Well, that's fucking great. You traveled all this way to break faith with House Targaryen?" Daenerys asked wide-eyed.

"Breaking faith?" Sansa asked. "Your father burned my grandfather alive and my uncle. He would have burned the seven kingdoms...,"

"My father...was a complicated man," Daenerys allowed. "On behalf of House Targaryen, I apologize for any inconvenience my father may have caused your house."

"Really? You call that an apology?" Sansa asked unimpressed.

"It's the best you're going to get. I suggest you take it," Tyrion advised.

"I ask that you not judge a daughter for a father's mistakes. In turn, I will not judge you for your father's mistakes," Daenerys said.

"What mistakes, exactly?" Sansa asked offended.

"Siding with Robert Baratheon, the usurper, against my father," Daenerys said obviously.

"I'm not asking forgiveness for that," Sansa told her.

"Our two Houses were united for two centuries and those two centuries were the best centuries the Seven Kingdoms have ever known," Daenerys argued.

"There are some that would disagree with that assessment," Sansa said dryly.

"Centuries of peace and prosperity with a Targaryen on the Iron Throne and a Stark serving as Warden of the North," Daenerys said.

"Any chance those positions could flip?" Sansa wondered.

"I am the last Targaryen, Lady Stark. Honor the pledge your ancestors made to mine. Bend the knee, and I will make Jon Snow Warden of the North. Together, we will save this country from those who would destroy it," Daenerys pressed.

"We would have to review your proposal in an open session, have it pass with a majority vote in the lower house, a two-thirds vote in the upper house, and pass three-quarters of all the houses," Sansa listed off.

"Is this happening? Is this real?" Daenerys wondered.

"You're right. You're not guilty of your father's crimes," Sansa said.

"Thank you," Daenerys smiled.

"And we are not beholden to our ancestors' vows," Sansa concluded.

"Tyrion, knock some sense into your wife. I'm about to lose my shit," Daenerys glared at him.

"Why are you here?" Tyrion asked delicately.

"I need your help, and you need mine," Sansa said vaguely.

"I don't think you truly understand the power dynamic at play here. Did you see my three dragons?" Daenerys asked.

"Yeah," Sansa replied bored.

"And the Dothraki?" Daenerys asked.

"Yeah," Sansa nodded.

"All of whom have sworn to kill for me," Daenerys said proudly.

"Hard to miss," Sansa said dismissively.

"But still, I need your help?" Daenerys asked skeptically.

"Not to defeat the Lannisters. You could attack the city and it would fall tomorrow. Hell, we almost took it, and we didn't have dragons," Davos interjected.

"Almost," Tyrion mocked.

"But you haven't stormed King's Landing. What's keeping you?" Sansa asked curiously.

"I like to play with my food before I kill it," Daenerys replied coldly.

"Damn," Davos said stunned.

"Why do I need your help, exactly?" Daenerys asked.

"Undead zombies are going to get through the wall and kill us all," Sansa said.

There was an awkward pause. "If I wanted to hear jokes, I would have already gotten myself a proper fool," Daenerys said annoyed.

"She's not joking. They're on their way to the wall. Tens of thousands, maybe even hundreds of thousands of killer zombies all with one purpose: to kill," Davos said.

"You know, after conquering several cities, liberating countless slaves and common people, and creating the largest military force the world has ever seen, I expected more respect than this," Daenerys said displeased.

"Jon Snow has seen these things," Sansa insisted.

"Have you?" Daenerys asked.

"Well...no," Sansa admitted.

"Why haven't the Night Watch told every kingdom of this threat?" Daenerys asked.

"They've...been busy," Sansa shrugged.

"This is bullshit. This meeting, you being here, the Undead zombies, everything is bullshit," Daenerys raged.

"Let's hear them out, for amusement sake," Tyrion advised. "You can't expect us to halt hostilities here to fight the dead beyond the wall."

"Then stop toying with your food," Sansa suggested.

"Either Jon Snow and the rest of the North bend to me, or they will be considered to be in open rebellion. Do you know what that means?" Daenerys asked.

"I get the concept," Sansa replied.

Varys then entered the hall and whispered in Daenery's ear. Daenerys nodded and turned to Sansa. "You are not a prisoner, but you may not leave. Baths will be drawn and supper will be sent to your rooms. Think very carefully what you want to say to me next time we talk."

"Well...shit," Sansa realized as the Dothraki guards took them away.

* * *

Once the doors were closed, Daenerys paid attention to Varys. "The Dornish/Tyrell fleet made it to Oldtown. Their armies are now moving at a quick pace to Highgarden," Varys reported.

"Good," Daenerys said pleased.

"However, Jaime is personally leading his own men with the help of Lord Randal Tarley. He may reach Highgarden first," Varys warned.

"Foolish of him to venture outside King's Landing. I am not so ruthless as to burn King's Landing down, but I have no qualms with burning castles and keeps down. If we kill Jaime Lannister, the war is over," Daenerys said.

"Perhaps we can reason with him," Tyrion suggested.

"If we do, it will be from a position of strength," Daenerys said. She then turned to her Dothraki commander. "Ride from Storms End towards Highgarden. Intercept the enemy before they can reach the castle," she ordered.

"There is one other thing, Your Grace. The enemy has developed a new weapon. They call it the scorpion," Varys said grimly.

Daenerys sighed. "Deal with this shit. Missandei and I shall fly to Braavos to have a little chat with the Iron Bank."

* * *

**Braavos, Iron Bank**

Missandei had already arrived at Braavos at the same time Sansa and Davos came to Dragonstone. There, she worked to negotiate with the Iron Bank on behalf of Daenerys. "We don't usually entertain your type of people," Tycho said to her.

"Excuse me?" she thought she misheard.

"Your demographics don't lead me to believe that you have money," Tycho said skeptically.

"Oh no, you didn't," Missandei said angrily. "I represent Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons and wrecker of your shit."

"If you say so," Tycho rolled his eyes. "So...how can I help you?"

"We know you're considering giving the Lannisters a loan for their war effort. We respectfully request that you don't," Missandei said politely.

"Unlike the Targaryens, the Lannisters always pay their debts. The Targaryen credit score is below any kind of measurement we have," Tycho told her.

"How do you expect the Lannisters to pay you back when we kill them all?" Missandei asked.

"We're thinking long-term. Our bet is that a Lannister will either be king, queen, or on the small council long after the last Targaryen is killed off. Daenerys Targaryen may have dragons but should she perish, your entire crusade will evaporate," Tycho said.

"I think you need to think short term as well. Like, if you don't do as we say, we're going to burn this whole city," Missandei threatened.

"If Daenerys had that kind of stomach for destruction, she would have already taken King's Landing. The fact of the matter is that she is an unstable element. You can't do business with someone like that," Tycho said.

"I don't know. I guess I'm not making myself damn clear," Missandei said and then the entire harbor exploded in flames.

"Holy shit!" Tycho realized as dragons destroyed the entire fleet of merchant ships in the harbor.

The two stepped outside the building as the three dragons circled around. "The Lannisters won't receive a cent," he promised.

"That's what I thought, asshole," Missandei said enjoying her empowerment. "Now, what about giving me a line of credit?"

"Let's not get too crazy," Tycho refused.

* * *

**Dragonstone Island**

Tyrion came over to Sansa who was staring off into the bay. "I came here to brood about how I failed my sister. She was a tyrant and a madwoman. She was killed by her own brother and lover."

"My family also has issues. Not nearly as fucked up as your family but still," Sansa allowed.

"We're family, Sansa," Tyrion reminded her.

"Fuck off with that. I'm your prisoner right now," Sansa complained.

"You're not really a prisoner. You can go anywhere you want as long as you stay on the island," Tyrion said.

"An exile," Sansa realized. "You took my damn ship."

"We are holding it for inspection," Tyrion excused.

"The Undead are coming for us all," Sansa said.

"Assuming they get past the wall. I simply don't see the urgency. We sack King's Landing, we unite the Seven Kingdoms, and then we handle whatever is out there beyond the wall," Tyrion reasoned.

"I need your help, Tyrion," Sansa said seriously.

"What is it that you want?" Tyrion asked.

* * *

Daenerys swooped back into Dragonstone with her three dragons and then went to her war-room where she had a meeting with Tyrion. "What the fuck is dragon-glass?" she asked.

"It's volcanic rock, obsidian," Tyrion explained. "It's everywhere on this island."

"What does she want with this dragon-glass?" Daenerys asked.

"It can be used to destroy zombies," Tyrion replied seriously.

"This is a joke that has gone on way too far," Daenerys said peeved.

"She's completely serious. She's having her people mine it as we speak. Of course, if we had the Unsullied help, we could fill her ship with it in no time," Tyrion said.

"Fine, whatever, I don't give a fuck," Daenerys said dismissively.

* * *

**Winterfell**

Jon had a long chat with Bran after he had returned at the weirwood tree. "You're father's last trueborn son. You're Lord of Winterfell," Jon offered.

"I can't be a lord. I can't be a lord of anything...maybe a king though," he said thoughtfully.

"Why not?" Jon asked.

"Because I am the Three-Eyed Raven," Bran said simply.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Jon wondered.

"It means the depth of my knowledge is as great as the depth of your ignorance," Bran replied.

"You're talking a lot of shit for a crippled boy," Jon said annoyed.

"I see everything in all places at once and ever was," Bran replied.

"So, what's Sansa doing?" Jon asked.

"She's still at Dragonstone mining dragon-glass. She will return soon," Bran said.

"I wish I was there instead of her," Jon mused.

"If you had, you would have fucked it up," Bran predicted.

"Why's that?" Jon asked.

"The Mad Queen has an attraction to you. It is your love for her that causes her madness. You're the reason the whole world burns," Bran told him.

"God damn," Jon said shocked.

"You must allow her to take King's Landing and unite the Seven Kingdoms. Only together can we defeat the Night King. In the meantime, we must put up a strong defense. My triumph or demise will occur right at this spot," Bran said.

* * *

**Highgarden**

A large Lannister army approached Highgarden desperate for gold and grain. They were led by Jaime Lannister and Randal Tarley. As they got closer to the castle, Dothraki Calvary swarmed their rear. In the panic, the Lannister army committed to assaulting the castle. Highgarden, however, was fully staffed with Tyrell archers and soldiers. As the Lannister army tried to get through the gates, the defenders fired down upon them with arrows and other debris. The Dothraki Calvary easily sliced up the Lannister Infantry in the rear as they fled. As the Lannister army clustered around Highgarden, the Dornish army hit them from both sides. Hit from all sides, the Lannister army was quickly annihilated with the leadership captured.

A beaten Jaime Lannister was brought into the castle and brought before Olena Tyrell. "Did we fight well?" Olena asked Jaime.

"Fuck you," Jaime replied.

Olena smiled amused. "We arrived a day before you did. Honestly, if we didn't destroy you, the dragon queen would have."

"I suppose," Jaime muttered.

"There are lessons in every failure. You should be quite wise by now," Olena smirked.

"Enjoy the moment, old hag," Jaime said bitterly.

"I'll be sure to have Randal Taryley and his boy executed for betraying their oath. No one fucks with House Tyrell and gets away with it. Their deaths will be on my hands," Olena said.

"So, the dragon queen's hands can appear spotless?" Jaime mocked.

"Precisely. I can be the old hag everyone wants me to be. As for you, you're lucky you're the brother of her Hand. Otherwise, I would have executed you as well," Olena said.

"I think we're done here. Kill me or send me to my cell," Jaime said boldly.

"Oh no, we're not. I want you to know before you die that it was me that killed your son. You see, I have never seen the poison work before. Quite a gruesome scene really. Not at all what I intended. I killed Joffrey, nearly had your brother, Tyrion, executed for a crime he didn't commit, and set a chain of events that led to your father's death."

"You bitch," Jaime spat. "I felt sorry for your loss and what it did to poor Thomen. Now, we both lose everything."

"When you get to hell, tell Cersei for me," Olena crackled and then had her guards take Jaime away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Season 7 Episode 4**

In the prison at Highgarden, Jaime sat in a cell with his golden hand taken away from him. "Well...shit," he muttered.

Suddenly, the Tyrell guards looking after him were brutally killed. The cell was open and Jaime was released. "Get off your ass," Bronn yelled at him.

Bronn then led Jaime through the castle halls to a secret exit. "Here's your hand," Bronn said giving it back to him.

"Thanks," Jaime said putting the golden hand back on.

The two then rode off into the night before the Tyrells were aware they were gone.

* * *

**Winterfell**

After failing to manipulate Sansa or Jon, Little Finger went to see Bran in his room. "This is for you," Little Finger unsheathed a Valyrian dagger. "The last man that wielded it tried to cut your throat, but your mother fought him off.

Bran looked over the dagger knowing what it would do in the future. "The other dagger that ended your mother's life, I would have stopped it with my own heart if I could have," Little Finger continued.

"Oh really?" Bran doubted still looking over the dagger.

"I wasn't there when she needed me the most," Little Finger admitted.

"I know," Bran acknowledged.

"But I am here for her now. To do what she would have done to protect her children. Anything I can do for, you need only ask," Little Finger offered.

"Do you know who this dagger belonged to?" Bran asked already knowing the answer.

"No," Little Finger lied. "I imagine you have seen things most men wouldn't believe."

"I see everything now," Bran replied cryptically.

"I'm sorry you've come home only to find chaos at home," Little Finger apologized.

"Chaos is a ladder," Bran mocked.

Meera then entered the room. "Sorry to have disturbed you," Little Finger said freaked out and leaving the room.

"You like fucking with him, don't you?" Meera smiled.

"I do," Bran confirmed. "How do you like my wheels?"

"Nice," Meera complimented.

"You're leaving," Bran realized.

"I don't want to leave you but when they come, I need to be with my family," Meera said. "You're safe. You don't need me anymore."

"On the contrary, I need you more than ever. I will watch over your family but if you go to find them you will perish," Bran predicted.

"What do you need me for?" Meera asked.

"There is a potential future where I have a destiny to lead all of Westeros. But I am not really human anymore. I am beyond human. I need someone like you to remind me of what I was, what I used to be," Bran said.

"How do I do that?" Meera asked.

"By being my consort," Bran said obviously.

"You being serious?" Meera asked stunned.

"Come...sit on my lap," Bran gestured to her.

* * *

The next morning, Arya arrived at Winterfell hearing of rumors that Jon Snow and Sansa Stark had returned there. She came across two idiot guards. After conversing with them for a few minutes, she killed them both and stole their faces. She then casually waltzed into Winterfell, looked around, and went to the crypt. At first, she honored her ancestors but then proceeded to steal all of their faces like the creepy girl she was.

"I heard you were down here," Jon said walking up to her.

"Do I have to call you King of the North now?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, you do," Jon confirmed. "Did you kill my guards?"

"Maybe," Arya replied.

"You can't just go around killing people," Jon scolded her.

"Why?" Arya asked confused.

"What do you mean why? Because you can't," Jon insisted.

"Why?" Arya repeated.

"Because you just can't, got it," Jon told her.

"Where's Sansa?" Arya asked concerned.

"She went to Dragonstone to talk to the Targaryen Queen," Jon said.

"Well, too bad I didn't get to see her before you sent her off to her death," Arya muttered.

"I didn't send her to her death. The entire council did," Jon excused himself.

"It's a new system of government where the king is elected, the council makes laws, and I enforce them," Jon said.

"You don't 'elect' a king," Arya doubted.

"Well, they elected me. I'm a man of the people now," Jon said proudly.

"I suppose it's the only way a bastard like yourself could become king," Arya figured.

"Hey, fuck you, Arya," Jon pointed at her.

Arya smiled and then gave him a hug. "Look, it's nice seeing you, but I have people to kill."

"Wait...what?" Jon wondered.

"Just kidding," Arya laughed.

Jon stared at her and then laughed with her. "You got me," Jon smiled. "Do you want to talk about events that occurred in past seasons?"

"I'd rather not," Arya rejected.

* * *

Jon and Arya went out to see Bran at the weirwood tree. "I came home," Arya said overjoyed to see him.

"I know," Bran said disinterestedly.

Arya gave him a hug. "I saw all your kills. Very nice," Bran complimented.

"How could you see me?" Arya wondered.

"I see...everything now," Bran told her.

"Bran has visions or some shit," Jon explained.

"I wouldn't ask him to articulate my complex powers," Bran advised.

"Fuck you, Bran. You think you're so smart," Jon scowled.

"But I am," Bran said.

"You won't be when I punch you out," Jon said to him.

"You won't," Bran predicted. "You were going to go to King's Landing to kill Cersei. But once she was dead, I directed people into your path to lead you back home," he said to Arya.

"How...thoughtful," Arya said freaked out by him.

"Here's a Valyrian dagger. You will need it one day to fulfill what should have been Jon's destiny. I'm giving it to you, because you're far more competent than he is," Bran said giving her the dagger.

"Now, you just wait a minute," Jon said feeling insulted.

"Thanks," Arya said touched.

"Who gave you that?" Jon asked.

"Little Finger did," Bran said.

"And why did he give it to you?" Jon asked.

"It's the dagger used by a cut-throat to kill me," Bran said.

"Why would a cut-throat have a Valyrian dagger?" Jon asked.

"He was hired by someone very wealthy," Bran replied.

Jon looked stumped as he tried to figure it out. "Little Finger tried to kill you. Is that it?" Arya realized.

"You say so," Bran confirmed.

"He does this all the fucking time. He fucks with everyone instead of being straight forward," Jon said displeased.

"Adding Little Finger to my list," Arya wrote down his name on the list.

"He's actually important. He brought the Vale to us. We would have been finished without him," Jon told her.

"And...I don't give a shit," Arya said walking off.

"Well...shit," Jon muttered.

* * *

**Dragonstone Island**

Daenerys walked out of the dragon-glass cave and found Tyrion and Varys waiting for her. "What is it?" she asked them.

"We've taken Highgarden. The castle is secure. Our Dornish and Tyrell armies are now marching across The Reach to King's Landing," Tyrion reported.

"Good," Daenerys said pleased.

"Jaime Lannister was also captured during the battle," Varys brought up.

"Excellent. The war is over," Daenerys said pleased.

"However, early this morning he managed to escape somehow. His whereabouts are unknown," Varys added.

Daenerys stared at them both and then started to curse non-stop on the beach. Daenerys went on a tirade and clutched her hair. "How the fuck does this happen?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Tyrion replied honestly.

"I say we burn the entire Reach, all the fields, every village, and every castle until he is found!" Daenerys raged.

"Settle down, Your Grace," Varys said condescendingly.

"We haven't actually discussed what you intend to do to Jaime if you catch him yourself," Tyrion said awkwardly.

"He murdered my father. I want to burn him alive publicly," Daenerys said wide-eyed.

"That wasn't our agreement," Tyrion reminded her.

"It would make Jaime a martyr and make you look like a tyrant," Varys said.

"I don't give a shit," Daenerys shot back angrily.

"He will fight to the death. Allow me to reason with him. Give him a place to retire in peace in exchange for King's Landing," Tyrion suggested.

Daenerys glared at them both resistant to the idea. "It will save tens of thousands of lives," Tyrion pressed.

"Do it, Your Grace," Varys ordered.

Daenerys eyed Varys with slight fear in her eyes and then consented. "However, should he die on the battlefield by some random arrow or sword strike, let it be the Lord's will."

"Of course," Varys allowed.

"You will come with me to go find him. I would hate for the two of you to not have heartfelt words at the end," Daenerys said to Tyrion.

"Yes, Your Grace," Tyrion sighed.

* * *

**Winterfell**

Arya watched as Brienne kicked Podrick's ass all over the square of Winterfell. Littler Finger came to see her. "Lady Stark, forgive me for not noticing your arrival," he said.

"All is forgiven," Arya said and then slashed his throat open. Little Finger fell to the floor clutching his neck. "I was going to wait, maybe put you on some kind of show trial, and witness you beg for your life. But...fuck it," Arya said as he bled out.

"Arya, what the fuck?" Jon said seeing Little Finger dead before him.

"Have Bran tell everyone the kind of prick he is. He knows," Arya told him.

"Well...shit," Jon muttered.

* * *

**The Reach**

Bronn and Jaime made their way to the Lannister reserves a distance away from Highgarden. The troops cheered as they saw their warrior king arrive. "Let's make haste to King's Landing," Jaime ordered as he put new armor on.

"You hear that?" Bronn said listening carefully.

"What now?" Jaime asked exhausted.

Jaime then gave Bronn an alarmed look. "Spears and shields!" he shouted at his men.

The Dothraki Calvary cried out as they came over a hill and went straight for the Lannister army. The Lannister pike men positioned their spears in front in anticipation of the Calvary charge. "Get back to King's Landing," Bronn advised.

"I'm not abandoning my men," Jaime told him off.

"We're going to get our asses kicked," Bronn told him

"We can hold them off," Jaime said confidently.

Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion descended down from the clouds and flew straight for them. "Oh shit," Jaime realized.

"Dracarys...mother-fuckers!" Daenerys smiled gleefully as she blasted the Lannister army with dragon fire. The Dothraki went through the hole in their lines and began slaughtering fools. On another front, the Dothraki Calvary slammed into the Lannister Infantry getting past them. Careful not to kill her own men, Daenerys targeted the Lannister's supply wagons blasting them to pieces with fire. All of the food supplies that were to be used for King's Landing were burned away.

Lannister archers fired on the dragons only to be blasted away by a coordinated strike by Rhaegal and Viserion. Daenerys stayed a distance away as the two other dragons took care of the archers. Once the archers were taken out, Daenerys continued her killing spree on the supply train.

"The scorpion is over there," Jaime pointed out to Bronn.

"You do it then," Bronn said fearfully.

"I can't shoot with one hand," Jaime said obviously.

"Well...shit," Bronn said riding over to it.

Bronn heroically went past burning men to get to the scorpion. As he did, he lost all of his coins. "Fuck it," he said realizing life was more important than money. He opened the scorpion hatches and aimed at one of the three dragons. Cocking the weapon, he went for Drogon. What he didn't see was Rhaegal coming in from the side.

"Clever boy," Bronn muttered as Rhaegal blasted him and the scorpion to ash.

"Fuck," Jaime realized their last chance was finished.

On the hill, Tyrion eyed the battlefield with the Dothraki commandeer. He winced every so often as he saw a Lannister soldier killed in front of him. "You people suck at fighting," the Dothraki commander told him.

"Well, at least we know more than one sex position and have wine," Tyrion shot back.

The Dothraki commander scoffed at him. "Why are you people even here? The dragons could have destroyed the entire army themselves," Tyrion asked.

"The men are restless. They want a good fight even if it means we lose a few," the Dothraki commander said. "Our Khaleesi is generous enough to give us a battlefield even when it is not necessary."

"She is generous as she is...merciful," Tyrion said dryly as Daenerys blasted what was left of the Lannister army.

Jaime fled the scene only to be thrown off his horse by a blast. He scrambled over to a shallow lake and dived in before he could be hit with dragon fire. "How long do you think he can stay underwater?" the Dothraki commander wondered.

"His armor will weigh him down. Fish him out," Tyrion ordered.

The Dothraki commander rolled his eyes and gave the order. They went into the small lake and dragged Jaime's ass onto the shore. Daenerys landed Drogon on the ground with the two other dragons circling around for reconnaissance. Daenerys was surrounded by Dothraki men as she approached Jaime.

"I finally have him. The Kingslayer is in my grasp," Daenerys grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Season 7 Episode 5**

Tyrion looked over the destruction of the Lannister army like it dumbfounded him. The Dothraki looted the corpses for anything useful like swords, wristbands, and such. The Lannister prisoners that were leftover were led over to Daenerys by the Dothraki. At her side was Drogon.

"Such...devastation," Tyrion said to Daenerys.

"Remember how you killed thousands at Blackwater Bay and burning men drowned before you? Yeah, shut the fuck up," Daenerys scowled at him.

She then turned to the prisoners before her. "Cersei told you that I have come to destroy your cities, burn down your homes, burn you alive, and orphan your children. Well, the bitch wasn't wrong," she chuckled.

"Ahem," Tyrion interrupted.

"Right...bend the knee or I burn your ass here and now," she said to them. Drogon roared for emphasis.

Immediately, the Lannister army took a knee before her. "Finally, some respect," Daenerys grinned.

She turned to her Dothraki commander. "Escort them to Highgarden. Lady Olena may do as she wishes with them," she ordered.

The Dothraki took the Lannister army away from her sight. "Now, the fun begins," Daenerys smiled as Jaime was brought before her.

Jaime watched as what remained of his army was taken away. "I didn't lump you in with the rest of them, because I figured you would never bend the knee. I would have to burn you all then," Daenerys said to him.

"Smart move," Jaime said defiantly.

"My brother told me bedside stories of how the Kingslayer murdered our father. You stabbed him in the back and slit his throat," Daenerys accused. "He would tell me all the things we would do to that man once we had him in our grasp."

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat. He burned men, women, and children. He would have burned the whole city down," Jaime said to her.

"You fashion yourself a hero then?" Daenerys mocked.

"There are no easy choices in war. For whatever mistakes I have made, I saved Westeros from the Mad King. I will save it again from his mad daughter," Jaime replied.

"Unlike my father, I am aware of my own madness. Right now, it's taking every fiber of my being to not burn you to ash," Daenerys glared at him.

"What's stopping you?" Jaime smirked.

Tyrion then eyed his brother and the two shared a moment. "When I made Tyrion my Hand, I knew this scenario could happen. But I didn't anticipate you killing your own sister to take the Iron Throne for yourself," Daenerys said amused.

"If I wanted the Iron Throne, I would be sitting on it instead of fighting alongside my men," Jaime said.

"A Kingslayer and now a Queenslayer," Daenerys smiled. "What do you recommend I do, Hand of the rightful queen?" Daenerys asked him.

"Send him to the Wall," Tyrion said lamely.

"Something tells me he would rather die," Daenerys considered.

"I would rather die, actually," Jaime agreed.

"Who is in charge of King's Landing while you have been gone?" Daenerys asked.

"That would be Qyburn, my Hand," Jaime answered.

"Can we negotiate with this Qyburn?" Daenerys wondered.

"I doubt it. He's a senile old man," Tyrion replied. "He's also creepy as fuck with his mad experiments."

"Well, there you have it. I guess I have to burn the city down," Daenerys sighed.

"Wait...there are passageways that lead inside the Red Keep from the outside. I can tell you where they are," Jaime offered.

"Interesting," Daenerys smiled.

* * *

**Dragonstone Island**

Daenerys landed her dragons on the island and then met with Sansa and Davos with her guards accompanying her. "Ser Davos, have you mined a sufficient amount?"

"Enough to fill a ship, but we will need more," Davos said.

"You are free to return to do so," Daenerys allowed.

"Then, we shall be going. Thank you for all your help," Sansa said with a fake smile.

Daenerys also gave her a fake smile in return. "Seize her," she ordered in Dothraki. They immediately took hold of her.

"Now, wait just a moment, Your Grace," Davos protested.

"Until the North bends the knee, Lady Stark shall be my honored guest," Daenerys told him. "Inform the King of the North of this," Daenerys told him.

"You sure you want to do this? Jon Snow is not a forgiving man. This is how wars start," Davos warned.

"I have nothing to fear from the North," Daenerys rolled her eyes. "I have given you dragon-glass to defend yourselves against the Undead. Fairtrade, I would say."

"I suppose it is," Davos allowed.

"Or you can stop this charade, give me back the dragon-glass, and I will release Sansa to you," Daenerys offered.

"I'll keep the dragon-glass, thank you," Davos replied.

Daenerys gave him a stunned look. "You really do believe in this," she realized.

"I do," Davos replied.

"Then...go," Daenerys said unsettled.

"This is some bullshit," Sansa said as she was taken away.

As Davos took his leave, a Dothraki squad came to meet Daenerys. "This man says he is a friend of yours," they said showing her Jorah.

Daenerys stared at him in amazement. "More than a friend. My best friend," she smiled pleased.

Jorah took a knee before her. "Your Grace," he addressed.

"You look strong. You found a cure?" Daenerys asked as he got back up.

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't," Jorah said to her.

"I'll have to inspect you to make sure of that," Daenerys replied eagerly.

"I return to your service, My Queen," he said. "If you will have me."

"I will have you," Daenerys said overjoyed and then gave him a good friendly hug.

* * *

Tyrion sat on the steps leading to the throne while drinking wine with Varys. "She's outsourcing torture and murder to Olena Tyrell. She knows full well what the old hag will do to them," Tyrion said.

"Are you surprised?" Varys mocked.

"Well...no," Tyrion replied. "She has Jaime in a cell here. I don't think she trusts me anymore."

"That makes two of us," Varys said dryly.

"Fuck you, Varys. You were the one that betrayed me at the trial talking all that shit about me," Tyrion said bitterly.

"And afterward, I saved your ass. Words are meaningless compared to actions," Varys said. "Don't worry, my friend, she is not her father."

"What makes you think that?" Tyrion asked.

"She listens to me," Varys said pleased. "A raven arrived for Lady Stark. Some happy news, I'm afraid."

* * *

Daenerys brought Sansa into the war-room with Tyrion and Varys. "I thought Arya was dead. I thought Bran was dead," she said crying with joy.

"I'm...happy for you," Daenerys said with false sincerity.

"According to the letter, Bran has seen the Night King march his men towards Eastwatch. However, the wall has kept them out for thousands of years," Varys said.

"I want to go home," Sansa complained.

"Send her away," Daenerys said dismissively. Sansa was then taken away by Unsullied guards to her room.

"A troubling development if true," Varys said skeptically.

"It's true. I offered to trade the dragon-glass for Sansa, but Davos refused. Even if Sansa is an annoying bitch, he would never make such a trade unless he firmly believed in it," Daenerys said convinced.

"Then what do we do?" Tyrion asked.

"We do nothing. The wall will never fall, and they will never get in. However, it keeps the North in a state of perpetual panic which means they stay in Winterfell instead of where we are," Daenerys said pleased.

"The North could be a valuable ally," Tyrion advised.

"An ally one day, an enemy the next. I don't need the North to take King's Landing," Daenerys said dismissively.

"However, I do see an opportunity none of you fucks have considered," she said as the wheels in her brain began to turn. Varys gave her an uncomfortable look already guessing what she intended.

"Send a raven to the North that if they capture one of these Undead soldiers, just one, I will release Sansa back to them and join them in their fight," Daenerys ordered. "Have them bring this Undead soldier to Dragonstone."

"For what purpose?" Tyrion wondered.

"That's my little secret. You have had your own little secrets, haven't you, Lord Tyrion, Hand of the Queen," Daenerys mocked.

"I don't know what you mean, Your Grace," Tyrion said fearfully.

"Don't bullshit me. You knew of the hidden passageways that lead into the Red Keep. We could have sent assassins into the Red Keep to kill their leaders until one of those fucks decided to open the gates to us. It would have been clean and painless with minimal casualties," Daenerys accused.

"Even if that were an option, your soldiers would be bottle-necked into those small caverns easily ambushed," Tyrion said defensively.

"That's not for you to decide!" Daenerys slammed the table.

"Lord Tyrion has committed a grievous error," Varys agreed.

"Don't act like you didn't know as well. The both of you have counseled me against a direct assault on King's Landing because of the death toll it would take and the two of you knew of these passageways the entire damn time!" Daenerys shouted at them both.

She then sat down peeved. "Am I a joke to you?"

Varys gave an uncomfortable look. "Your Grace, we were merely testing you to see if you would actually attack King's Landing with your dragons. I am pleased to say you have passed with flying colors."

"You son-of-a-bitch," Daenerys glared at him.

"Son-of-a-whore, actually, Your Grace," Varys corrected her.

"Personally, it was just a conflict of interest," Tyrion excused.

"Lord Tyrion, you will meet with Qyburn at King's Landing to negotiate his surrender. If he refuses, you will then lead the Unsullied to these hidden passageways. Pray to all the gods that my Unsullied are able to sack the Red Keep. Or else I will use my dragons," Daenerys ordered.

"Yes, Your Grace," Tyrion relented.

"And should you fail, I'll burn Jaime alive," Daenerys added.

Tyrion nodded with a heavy heart. Daenerys turned to Jorah. "Ser Jorah, welcome back. If need be, you will lead the Unsullied into the Red Keep. Once their leadership is dead, open the gates for us," she ordered.

"As you wish, Your Grace," Jorah replied.

* * *

**Winterfell**

Jon sat down across from the Northern lords to deal with the fallout of Little Finger's death. "The Knights of the Vale are yours, My King," Yohn Royce said to him. "We never liked that prick in the first place."

"Well, that was easy," Jon smirked. "I have a letter from Dragonstone. I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that Ser Davos will soon have a shit-load of dragon-glass with him when he arrives to White Harbor. We will need some men to help transport it here. The bad news is that they have Sansa as a hostage and won't give her up until we bend the knee," Jon said.

The Northern lords cheered for both. "They can have her," Yohn said pleased.

Jon gave his countrymen stunned looks. "Alright, Daenerys Targaryen has offered to assist us with her armies and dragons if we capture one of these zombies. She wants proof that they exist...to show the world," Jon said.

"We don't need her help!" Lyanna said.

"Holy shit," Jon said taken aback by her.

"We can defeat the Undead are on our own with this dragon-glass," Lyanna said confidently.

The Northern lords nodded in agreement. "There are a million of them," Bran said to them.

The whole room went quiet. "I never was able to count beyond twenty but that is a fuck-ton of zombies," Jon said.

"They're headed to the Eastwatch," Bran added.

"I'm putting a squad together to get me one of these zombies. Any of you fucks want to volunteer?" Jon asked them.

"It's suicide," Yohn doubted.

"I know it is. That's why we're calling ourselves the Suicide Squad," Jon declared.

* * *

**King's Landing**

Outside King's Landing, the Dornish and Tyrell armies joined the Unsullied and Dothraki surrounding the city. Tyrion walked towards the wall alone to discuss terms with Qyburn who was on top of the wall with The Mountain at his side. "Qyburn, you're surrounded on all sides. We have three dragons that can burn this city down if we wanted to. Your people are starving. Surrender and the city will live," Tyrion said to him.

"If this game has taught me anything, it is to never trust anyone," Qyburn replied.

"You're not a monster, Qyburn. Well...maybe you are. But think of the people," Tyrion said to him.

"I've never given a fuck about the people. What will you do to me if I surrender?" Qyburn asked.

"Send you to the Wall," Tyrion offered.

"Fuck that," Qyburn disagreed.

"I'll find you a good place to retire," Tyrion promised.

"No one even knows who I am. Well, after this war is over they will. Everyone will remember the name Qyburn, he said insanely.

He then motioned to fire on Tyrion. The lone scorpion was cocked and charged. "Well...shit," Tyrion realized as they fired the scorpion spear at him. The spear hit him tearing his body apart on impact.

* * *

**Dragonstone Island**

Daenerys came to see Jaime in his cell. He looked miserable stripped of his armor and golden hand. "You want to know how to get into the Red Keep? Tyrion knows. He can lead you there," Jaime said to her.

"Tyrion is dead. He was negotiating the surrender of the city with Qyburn, and he killed him," Daenerys said somberly.

"What the fuck?" Jaime gasped grief-stricken.

"I know," Daenerys said sad herself.

"Can you bring back the body, so I can see him one last time?" Jaime requested.

"There is no body to bring back. He was hit by a scorpion spear," Daenerys told him.

Jaime stared at her stunned. "I'll show you how to get in. Just promise me I get to be the one that kills Qyburn."

Daenerys nodded and then had the cell opened. "Ser Jorah will escort you inside. If you give any appearance of betraying me, he will kill you."

Jaime nodded. "Once I kill Qyburn, you can do whatever you want to me."

* * *

**Winterfell**

Jon gathered his Suicide Squad at Winterfell for the journey to the Wall. "Who the fuck are you?" Jon asked Gendry.

"I'm Robert Baratheon's bastard, Gendry," he replied.

"You look a lot leaner than your father," Jon remarked.

"You look a lot shorter than yours," Gendry smirked.

"What the fuck did you say about me?" Jon freaked out on him.

"Let's calm the fuck down, alright," Davos said breaking them up.

"You even know how to use a sword?" Jon asked.

"No," Gendry shook his head.

"Then how can I use you?" Jon asked skeptically.

"I prefer my hammer," Gendry said showing it to him.

"God damn," Jon said impressed by his boldness. "Welcome to the Suicide Squad."

"The what?" Gendry wondered.

"You sent for me, Your Grace?" Brienne asked.

"I need you to help me find and secure an Undead soldier," Jon said.

"I swore an oath to protect the Stark daughters," Brienne objected.

"Arya can take care of herself," Jon said.

"Very well then," Brienne agreed.

* * *

**King's Landing**

Jaime and Jorah came ashore with a squad of Unsullied. They met up with Grey Worm with his own squad. "Show us," Grey Worm ordered.

Jaime nodded and then went around the cliffs until he found the passageway. "Through here," Jaime pointed it out.

"Lead the way, Kingslayer," Jorah ordered him.

The squad then made their way inside the Red Keep

* * *

**The Wall**

Jon, Davos, Gendry, and Brienne arrived at the wall and joined up Tormund. "Isn't it your job to talk him out of stupid fucking ideas like this?" Tormund asked Davos.

"It was my idea, fucker," Davos shot back.

"How many queens are there now?" Tormund asked incredulously.

"Just one now," Jon answered.

"And you need to convince the one with the dragons or the one that fucks her brother?" Tormund asked confused.

"Rumor has it, Daenerys has done both," Davos said dryly.

"Nice," Tormund smiled amused.

"How many men did you bring?" Tormund asked.

"Just the ones here," Jon told him.

"We are so fucked," Tormund quickly realized.

"That's why we're the Suicide Squad," Jon told him.

"The what now?" Brienne asked suddenly concerned.

"And I'm staying behind. I'm a liability with my bad back, injured leg, and...," Davos.

"We get the point. You're useless as fuck," Jon interrupted him.

"I got you a shit-ton of dragon-glass," Davos shot back.

"And you let my sister become a hostage," Jon said angrily.

"What was I supposed to do? Fight off all her men and three dragons?" Davos asked.

"You really want to go out there?" Tormund asked seriously.

"Yep," Jon smiled.

"I got some men that might be willing to join us," Tormund smiled.

Tormund took the group to a cell that held the Hound, Beric, and Thoros. "You're the Hound," Jon identified.

"I have a name. It's Sandor Clegane," he said bitterly.

"These crazy fuckers want to go beyond the wall too," Tormund pointed out.

"We don't want to. We have to," Beric said. "Our Lord and Savior...,"

"Don't trust them," Gendry advised. "They tried to sell me to a Red Witch to be murdered."

"Thoros, I barely recognized you," Davos said.

"They haven't given us anything to drink down here," Thoros complained.

"You got ice," Tormund shrugged.

"Here we are, all here in this place at this moment, all for the same reason," Beric said.

"How the fuck do you know that? You don't even know our plan," Jon said skeptically.

"There is a greater purpose at work. We serve it together where we know it or not. We may take the steps, but the Lord of Light...," Beric said enthusiastically.

"For once, shut the fuck up," Hound interrupted him."We coming with you or not?"

"I don't even care what it is. Better than being in a frozen cell waiting to die," Thoros said.

"We're going to go out there, find a zombie scout, and bring it back with us," Jon told them.

"Well...shit," Thoros realized.

* * *

**King's Landing**

The Unsullied rushed through the basement of the Red Keep and headed towards the ground floor. They took the guards by surprise killing them all as they reached the upper level. As more Unsullied came through, they went towards the gate to open it for the larger army still outside.

Daenerys watched the Red Keep from a distance in the war-room with Varys. "I should be out there with my men," she said frustrated.

"It's best if you stay here. We wouldn't want you to become triggered by something," Varys said condescendingly.

Daenerys looked out the window looking frail and sickly with sunken eyes. She looked like a madwoman, which she was. "Will they love me? Will they have gratitude?" she asked.

"Probably not. You shouldn't take it personally," Varys said to her.

"I don't like being constrained. I'm the fucking Mother of Dragons! I want to leave," Daenerys said freaking out.

"Remember our arrangement, Your Grace," Varys reminded her.

Jaime led Jorah and Greyworm to the master suite. There, Jorah kicked the door in and entered. Qyburn turned around surprised. "Take care of them," he said to The Mountain.

Grey Worm took his spear and stabbed The Mountain in the gut. The Mountain didn't even flinch and then punched Grey Worm to the floor devastating him. Jorah then smacked the Mountain to the head with his sword. The Mountain took his own sword out and engaged him.

Qyburn watched passively as Jorah was getting his ass kicked. Other Unsullied soldiers came in and stabbed The Mountain from all angles only for them to be brutally killed by a sword swipe. Jorah took his sword and sliced The Mountan through. He swatted Jorah across the room and then took the sword out of his gut like it was nothing.

"What the fuck?" Jorah wondered.

Grey Worm took his shield and bashed The Mountains helmet off revealing a zombie looking man. "You've really outdone yourself, Qyburn," Jaime said impressed.

"Soon, I will have an entire army of these men," Qyburn smiled.

"I am the King of the Seven Kingdoms. Stand down," Jaime ordered.

The Mountain head-butted Jaime to the floor. "He only follows my orders, Ser Jaime," Qyburn smiled.

Jorah took a sword lying on the floor and engaged The Mountain only to be disarmed. The Mountain then placed his thumbs on Jorah's eyes. Jaime got back up and thrust a dagger into The Mountain's left eye with his left hand. The sword went through his eye and out the other side of his skull. The Mountain dropped Jorah momentarily stunned but then slowly took the dagger out of his eye.

"Holy shit," Jaime said amazed.

Grey Worm took his spear and thrust it through The Mountain's mouth and out the other side of his head severing his brain stem. The Mountain then fell into a sitting position, finally dead.

"Oh dear," Qyburn realized.

"You want another dead king on your belt?" Jorah asked Jaime.

"Might as well," Jaime said and then sliced Qyburn through. "This is for Tyrion."

The gates were then opened by the Unsullied squad. The Unsullied army then flooded the city only killing enemy combatants. The Lannister forces were quickly defeated by the Unsullied with nowhere to escape with the castle still surrounded. City block-by-city block, the Unsullied defeated their opponents sparing the civilians. Finally, the Lannisters rang the bells of surrender and laid down their swords. The battle was over.

Daenerys waited patiently and then one of her scouting ships dropped their sails indicating the city had surrendered. "Finally, it's over," she said.

"My dear queen, it has only begun," Varys corrected.


	6. Chapter 6

**Season 7 Episode 6**

The Suicide Squad made their way across the mountainous terrain of the North of the North. "You alright?" Jon asked the freezing Gendry.

"I'm good," he said.

"You ever been to the North before?" Jon asked.

"Never seen snow before," Gendry admitted.

"Well, only bitches actually use their hoods," Jon said pointing out the others.

Gendry reluctantly took his hood off. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Tormund remarked. "I can breathe again. Down south, the air smells like pig-shit."

"How do you survive out here without freezing your balls off?" Gendry asked.

"You got to keep moving. That's the secret," Tormund said.

"But then you sweat, then that sweat turns to ice, and you freeze even faster," Gendry pointed out.

"Look fucker, I've lived out here my whole like so shut your face," Tormund said irritably. "Walking's good, fighting is even better, and fucking is the best."

"Aside from Brienne, there's not a woman around for a hundred miles," Jon said.

"We've got to make do with what we got," Tormund said eyeing Gendry.

As they walked, Tormund discussed politics with Jon. "So, this dragon-bitch is going to help you?" he asked.

"Only if I bend the knee," Jon said.

"You hang around free-folk for too long. You don't like bending your knee now?" Tormund asked.

"It's not that simple. The Northern lords have to vote on it, and they never will," Jon said.

"Who cares what they think. You're the king," Tormund said.

"I'm just a figurehead. I simply enforce the laws passed by the representatives of the people," Jon said.

"This sounds really queer," Tormund said confused.

"They call it democracy," Jon told him.

Meanwhile, Thoros struck up a chat with Gendry. "You still mad, bro?" he asked him.

"You sold me like a slave to a witch. She strapped me to a bed, stripped me naked, and put leeches on me to suck my blood," Gendry said bitterly.

"She wanted your blood, "Thoros excused.

"Obviously," Gendry agreed.

"Stop your bitching. You're not dead," Hound said dismissively.

"I'm not bitching," Gendry disagreed.

"You're complaining about something that already happened. That's bitching," Hound refuted. "This guy got killed six times. You don't see him bitching about it," he said pointing to Beric.

* * *

Daenerys was surrounded by her army as she paid last respects to Tyrion Lannister. His remains were placed in a coffin in the middle of the gathering. The Hand button was placed on top of the coffin. "In short, Tyrion Lannister was an honorable man at the end. He made some small mistakes, but he redeemed himself with his selfless service. He was not a man of few words. He always strove to reach new heights," Daenerys eulogized.

Daenerys then went back to Jorah and Varys. "Next time I review all of your public speeches," Varys told her.

"That was a great speech," Daenerys said defensively.

"No, it wasn't, Your Grace," Varys rolled his eyes.

"I thought it was great," Jorah smiled at her.

"You're a tool, Jorah. A very sharp and durable tool but a tool none-the-less," Varys said to him.

Jaime then came forth and knelt down next to the coffin. "I failed you, little brother," he said and cried in grief.

Daenerys was moved by Jaime's expression of emotion. "So, beheading or fire?" Varys asked her.

"Neither...let's put him on trial. Show the world that Daenerys Targaryen is a woman of justice," she said.

"Too bad all the others didn't get a trial," Varys said dryly.

"Baby steps," Daenerys said to him. "Bury him in the Red Keep."

"That is reserved for kings and queens, Your Grace," Varys reminded her.

"He was a king...of the people," Daenerys said to him.

"How generous and uplifting," Varys agreed.

"Then dig up the corpse of the false kings Robert, Joffrey, and Cersei and dump them in a ditch somewhere," Daenerys ordered.

"What about Thomen?" Jorah reminded her.

"No, he was fine," Daenerys allowed.

"As you wish, Your Grace," Varys rolled his eyes.

"Now, to my Iron Throne," Daenerys smiled.

"We should clear the city first. There may still be pockets of resistance," Jorah said to her.

"He's right. You're too valuable to risk," Varys agreed.

"This is bullshit. You better clear this city quickly," Daenerys said angrily. "Ser Jorah, you're my Hand now. Fix this shit," she ordered and then left.

Varys eyed a shocked Jorah. "You have my sympathies, Hand," Varys smiled amused.

* * *

**North of the North**

Tormund struck up a conversation with Brienne. "You are quite beautiful," he said to her.

"Oh really?" she doubted.

"You've got yellow hair, blue eyes, and you're tall," Tormund complimented.

"Are you quite certain you're not a homosexual?" Brienne asked.

"There are many Wildling women like you. They have to be to survive the harsh winters," Tormund explained.

"Then marry one of them and leave me alone," Brienne told him off.

"I want to have babies with you. Large monstrous ones to conquer the world with," Tormund said.

"I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last man on this world," Brienne said to him.

"Still a bitch, I see," Hound said to her.

"Do you want me to kick your ass again?" she asked.

"The only reason you won was because I was distracted with the kid," Hound excused.

"Bullshit," Brienne doubted.

"Then why didn't you kill me off?" Hound asked.

"It wasn't honorable," Brienne said.

"Fuck honor," Hound said bitterly.

"You really are a simple creature," Brienne frowned.

Hound then stopped and pointed to a mountain. "I saw this one in the fire, shaped like an arrowhead."

"You sure," Thoros asked him.

"We're getting close," Hound told them.

* * *

**Dragonstone Island**

Daenerys sat down to drink wine with Varys at Dragonstone in the war-room. "You know what I like about you? You're not a hero."

"I always enjoy your backhanded compliments, Your Grace," Varys smiled.

"I don't want you to be a hero. Heroes do stupid things and then they die. Drago, Daario, Jorah, and now Jon Snow," Daenerys considered. "They all try to outdo each other for the stupidest bravest thing."

"They all admire you," Varys concluded.

"And...you don't," Daenerys realized.

"No, I am cautiously optimistic, to be sure. But I don't admire anyone," Varys told her.

"And why is that?" Daenerys asked. "Too proud?"

"Admiration is the farthest thing from understanding," Varys taught.

"And what do you understand about me?" Daenerys asked curiously.

"I know that beneath all your jokes and put-downs, you're a sad, neglected, little girl crying out for attention and wanting love to fill the gap that is in your heart. Unfortunately, I can't give you that love," Varys said.

"Why is that?" Daenerys asked.

"What you require is a partner that will love you unconditionally as a person, not as a leader. It is hard for me to separate you as a person from you as a queen. I love the way you treat Missandei, a former slave, as if she were your equal. I don't particularly like how you execute people by burning them alive," Varys said.

"Who would this man be that could love me unconditionally?" Daenerys wondered.

"Jorah loves you, but he's old and you've just made him your Hand. Daario loves you, but you have made him the ruler of Meereen. Jon Snow could learn to love you, but he is also King of the North," Varys listed off.

"So, I must marry a commoner?" Daenerys asked.

"Or make someone uncommon common again. It is within your power to rise and tear down anyone you see fit. But you cannot love someone that serves you as queen. The conflict of interest is too great. That is why Cersei and Jaime failed besides the fact that they were siblings," Varys said.

"There's nothing wrong with siblings marrying each other," Daenerys said offended.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but it is very wrong," Varys said boldly.

"I can't have children. Who should be my heir if I should die?" Daenerys wondered.

"Are you so sure of that? Like, have you tried really really hard to have children?" Varys asked.

Daenerys scoffed at him and then shuddered as if she were sick. "I need it now," she said experiencing shakes.

Varys calmly took out a vial and poured it into her wine. Daenerys quickly drank it down and instantly felt better.

* * *

**North of the North**

Through the blizzard, the Suicide Squad came on a zombie bear. "The fuck?" Hound wondered. The bear then charged them. A scuffle ensued with the bear eventually killed but Thoros was severely wounded to the chest. Beric used his flaming sword on his wound to end the bleeding. Jon then noticed the bear tracks and figured they would lead them to the main group.

Marching along up the hills, they soon discovered an Undead patrol down below. "Where's the rest of them?" Jon wondered.

"Let's go ask them," Tormund said sarcastically.

The White Waker and his squad patrolled near a frozen lake and stopped upon seeing a recent campfire. They were suddenly ambushed by the Suicide Squad. Jon engaged the White Walking and eventually shattered him with his Valyrian sword. The other wights shattered except for one that continued to resist. The wight shrieked and looked to escape. Tormund punched the weight in the face dropping him. Hound then got on him to shut him up. His hand got bit through his glove.

"Fucker," Hound spat as he used his other hand to cover the weight's mouth. The others beat the thing and tied it up with strong rope.

However, their ambush turned into the Night King's ambush as an army of wights appeared on a mountain hill. Jon quickly turned to Gendry. "Run back to the Night's Watch. Send out a raven to Daenerys," he told him.

"Alright," Gendry nodded.

"And carry this fucker all the way there," Jon instructed.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Gendry looked at the thing.

"Be a hero. I believe in you," Jon said to him. "We'll provide a distraction for them."

Gendry shook his head dismayed and then fireman carried the tied up wight back towards the wall. "The frozen lake," Brienne pointed out.

"They'll just walk across," Jon objected.

"Then break the ice, dumb-ass," Brienne told him.

"Fuck it," Jon said and then led the Suicide Squad over to the frozen lake. As they did, the Undead came after them. They finally got a rock in the middle of the lake. The weight of the Undead caused the ice to crack. Dozens of wights fell into the water and didn't come back up.

"Smash the ice!" Jon shouted to the group.

Tormund took Gendry's hammer and began slamming it on the ice to break it up. After some work, they were surrounded by water on all sides.

"That white-haired bitch better show up," Hound muttered. As Gendry made his way back to the Wall, the army of the Dead simply stared at the Suicide Squad waiting for the cold of night. In desperation, Gendry dropped his wight off behind a rock and ran to the wall. Hours later, he collapsed at the gates opened as the Night Watch came to get him.

"I have a wight tied up. I need your help," Gendry said to Davos.

"What happened?" Davos asked him. "Where are the others?"

"Raven, send a raven," Gendry gasped.

* * *

The next morning, the Suicide Squad still remained freezing and barely able to sleep. Beric then discovered Thoros frozen to death on the ground. "Thoros," Beric mourned.

"They say it's one of the better ways to go. Let's light him on fire and get warm," Hound said callously.

Beric took out his sword and lit the body on fire.

"Daenerys is our only chance now," Jon said to them.

"No, there is another way. Kill him," Beric pointed to the Night King.

"Be my guest," Jon rolled his eyes as the Night King was blocked off by thousands of wights.

"The Lord of Light brought you and me back. No one else. Did he do it just to have us freeze to death?" Beric asked rhetorically.

"Maybe he did. Did you ever consider that the Lord of Light might be an asshole?" Hound said skeptically.

* * *

**Dragonstone Island**

Daenerys complained bitterly to Varys. "Why can't I sit on the Iron Throne at King's Landing now?" she asked.

"It's not safe, yet. King's Landing may be full of assassins and dissidents that want to kill you. Allow the Unsullied to clear the city, first," Varys advised.

"This is bullshit," Daenerys said displeased.

"No, what's bullshit is how fast this raven got here," Varys said looking over a note.

Daenerys took the note and read it. "It would appear the King of the North needs my help to save his ass."

"Indeed, he may be grateful if you did," Varys said.

"Or I could just let him die," Daenerys considered. "Who would replace him?"

"Bran Stark, I presume," Varys figured.

"Who is Bran Stark?" Daenerys scoffed.

"If this note is true, the Undead army is there. Shouldn't you see it for yourself?" Varys asked. "Your plan rests on them existing after-all."

"We have no idea the powers the Night King has on his own ground," Daenerys said. "I'll take just Drogon. The other two I can't control directly especially during a battle."

"Jon Snow knows nothing...but he's a good man, so I hear," Varys told her.

"This better not be a waste of my time," Daenerys said irritably as she got on Drogon and then flew off.

* * *

**North of the North**

Hound got bored and threw a rock at the Undead taking out the jaw bone of one of them. "Nice shot," Beric smirked.

"I know, right?" Hound said impressed with himself.

The Night King then emerged from the crowd of the Undead. As his boot got close to the water, it froze instantly. The water around them froze completely allowing his army to proceed forward. "Oh fuck," Hound realized.

Tormund slammed his hammer on the ice to break it up again. This time it was thick enough to take the damage. The Undead came out to fight the Suicide Squad several at a time and then more.

The Suicide Squad quickly became surrounded on all sides by thousands of wights. Using an elevated rock, the group made their heroic stand slicing up as many of them as they could. Just as they were about to be overwhelmed, Daenerys flew overhead on her one dragon. Jon looked up at her with hopeful eyes as Drogon circled around the frozen lake. Daenerys eyed the Undead with amazement and looked over their sheer size. No army on the continent or perhaps the world could defeat them in conventional warfare. She then eyed the survivors seeing Jon Snow in action for the first time.

"It's her," Brienne realized with awe.

Daenerys then saw the Night King and his Lords staring at her. Satisfied with the scale of the threat, Daenerys then flew Drogon back towards the wall. The Night King stared at her retreat as if disappointed.

"We're fucked," Jon realized as the Undead overwhelmed the entire group. To prevent themselves from becoming wights, Beric used his flaming sword on an explosive sack.

"It was a pleasure, my friends," Beric said as he detonated it. All of them then exploded in a fireball taking a good number of weights with them. Jon was tossed by the explosion into the icy water.

Having no patience to see if any of them would come to the surface, the Night King led his troops away from the scene. Jon finally emerged cold and exhausted. He took a number of steps before the Undead noticed him.

"Shit," he realized as they came for him.

Out of nowhere, Uncle Ben arrived on his horse whirling his flaming morning star. He reached Jon and put him on his horse. "Uncle Ben, what about you?" Jon asked.

"There's no time," Benjen told him and tapped his horse to get moving.

Uncle Ben then took on the entire wight army until he was overwhelmed and killed.

* * *

Daenerys landed near her ship at the wall. "Where are the others?" Gendry asked.

"They didn't make it," Daenerys told him.

"Fuck, I was the only one that survived," Gendry said dismayed.

"You achieved the mission. You got the raven to me and brought the Undead. You are a hero, Gendry," Daenerys consoled him.

"I wish I could have died with them," Gendry said sadly.

"You are a very special person. You're the son of my most hated enemy, Robert Baratheon," Daenerys said wide-eyed.

"Oh shit," Gendry realized backing away.

"But I'm going to let bygones be bygones. Since taking the Iron Throne, I've been in a really good mood. I am going to legitimize you and make you Lord of Storms End," Daenerys said.

Gendry took a knee before her. "Thank you, Your Grace," he said appreciatively.

"Don't make the same mistake as your father. Never betray House Targaryen," Daenerys said to him.

"I won't," Gendry promised.

"Go on," Daenerys ordered him onto the ship.

Daenerys then got back on Drogon and flew off back towards King's Landing.


	7. Chapter 7

Daenerys waited patiently for the dragon pit to be filled up with lords and ladies of Westeros. She had invited all the kingdoms to hear her speak on the future of the kingdom. Varys and Jorah were on either side of her, Missandei and Grey Worm stood nearby. Sansa wasn't too far away, representing the North.

"I want this arena repaired. It looks like shit, right now," Daenerys ordered Jorah.

"It shall be done, Your Grace," he replied.

"For what purpose?" Varys asked.

"Sporting events, of course. I believe it will lessen tensions and create comradery among the kingdoms if we have competitive games," Daenerys said.

"Of course, Your Grace," Varys doubted.

Daenerys turned to Sansa. "The last time I saw your brother alive, he was surrounded by the army of the Undead. You now lead the North, and you're accountable for your words and actions."

"Yes, Your Grace," Sansa said sad and beaten down.

"Why am I here?" Jaime wondered wearing common clothes and guarded by the Unsullied.

"You represent House Lannister, do you not? Try to not make an ass of yourself," Daenerys told him.

Ellaria of Dorn, Olena of The Reach, and Yara of the Iron Islands took their seats. Daenerys smiled in amusement as Gendry awkwardly took his own seat representing Storms End. "Forgive me, this is Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storms End," Daenerys presented.

"I'm open to legitimizing more bastards while I am here," Daenerys smiled at Ellaria.

"Too kind, Your Grace," Ellaria smiled back.

Edmure Tully of Riverrun and Robin Arrye also took their seats. In the stadiums were a random collection of nobles, military officers, landowners, maestros, and merchants. Overhead, the three dragons circled the arena as a show of force.

"Lords and Ladies of Westeros, I have brought you here to discuss the future for this great country. The wars between the kingdoms are to end, forever. All disputes shall be brought before my small council and ultimately decided by me. However, I'm not interested in a lot of the everyday bullshit that happens in this country. The last thing I want is spending all day dealing with idiots. Therefore, I shall establish a new branch of government composed of all the lords and ladies of Westeros. This Senate, so to speak, will vote on the trivial issues I don't give a fuck about. I will then enforce those laws," Daenerys told them.

"What's to keep the kingdoms from fighting each other again?" Olena asked skeptically.

"You mean, aside from my dragons?" Daenerys smirked.

"You're no butcher," Olena doubted.

Daenerys eyed a crate. "Open it," she ordered Jorah.

Jorah and Unsullied men opened the crate taking the wight out. While it was still tied up, they took off his hood revealing a clearly dead creature. The arena gasped as they saw the thing. "There are a million of them behind the Wall," Daenerys told them.

"But they can't get past the Wall," Ellaria said disturbed by the presence of the wight.

"What if the Wall were to come down? What if someone had the power to do it? Do you know what is the only thing that can bring the Wall down?" Daenerys asked.

Everyone gave her a blank look. "Dragon fire," Daenerys answered.

"You wouldn't dare," Olena said stunned.

"You would tear down the Wall and allow these things to come through?" Ellaria said shocked.

"Yeah," Daenerys said nonchalantly.

"Well, they can't swim, right? Why should I give a fuck?" Yara wondered.

"The Night King can freeze the sea and have his army walk across," Daenerys told her. "Declare war on one another or threaten my rule and the great Wall comes down."

Olena smiled approvingly. "Bravo," she complimented. "Of course, every assassin in the country will come after you. No dragon rider, no dragon threat."

"I have decided to retire. I've conquered enough to last a lifetime. I saw, I came, I kicked ass," Daenerys said, proud of herself. "I'm going back to Meereen."

"You can't just leave," Ellaria protested.

"Oh really?" Daenerys scoffed.

"What was the point?" Yara asked confused.

"It's about the journey, not the destination," Daenerys smiled. "My Hand will rule from King's Landing. Should he die or fail, I'll simply appoint a new Hand. Should any of you fail your people, I'll replace you as well."

"I thought you wanted to rule," Jaime said.

"I have always been a weapon, my dragons and I. A weapon cannot lead," Daenerys said simply. "A leader should be loved by the common people. I am loved in Meeereen but not here. I am only feared here. So, let it be fear," Daenerys said sadly.

"The North will want its independence," Sansa said lamely.

"The North will be the first to die when the Wall comes down, and I will not hesitate to burn Winterfell to the ground," Daenerys said to her.

"Your dragons are not invincible," Edmure said to her.

"I realize that. There will come a time when dragons will become obsolete. Machines and weapons will be made to counter them. But no one can guard the entire length of the wall and when I do it no one will know the hour," Daenerys said simply.

"You're holding this country hostage," Ellaria realized pissed-off.

"That's right," Daenerys nodded. "No kingdom will be allowed to have a militia or standing army. Everyone is to be disarmed and all the prisoners are to be released and pardoned."

"You're bluffing," Edmure assumed.

"I'm a Targaryen. Best believe I'm a crazy bitch," Daenerys replied.

Daenerys then turned to Jaime. "I'm putting you on trial for the murder of your king, my father, Aegon Targaryen."

Jaime simply nodded resigned to his fate. "Appoint your senators quickly and bring them here to King's Landing. Any delay will be seen as an act of open rebellion," Daenerys eyed them all.

Daenerys then stood up. The others respectfully stood up as well. "To a better world," Daenerys said to them all.

* * *

**Winterfell**

Jon Snow finally made his way back to Winterfell pissed-off. He found Bran at the weirwood tree as usual and then found Arya. "I found this," Arya said giving him the note.

Jon read it over. It was a letter Sansa had written to Rob seasons ago asking him to come to King's Landing to bend the knee knowing full well it would likely end in his death. "Well...shit," Jon sighed.

"What you going to do about it?" Arya asked.

"The past is the past," Jon said dismissively. He then took the note and tore it up.

"So, are you aware that Sansa is currently in King's Landing acting as our representative?" Arya asked.

"Say what?" Jon wondered.

* * *

Jon and Arya then visited Bran as he stared off into space. "What's going on? I just lost all my men trying to capture an Undead. For what?"

"Queen Daenerys has betrayed you. She wanted the Undead to persuade the people of Westeros that the threat was real. However, she used the threat of the Undead to her advantage creating mutually assured destruction for us all if she is ever defied," Bran said.

"How do you mean?" Jon asked confused.

"Her dragons can destroy the Wall letting the Night King through. She has threatened to do that very thing if she is defied," Bran explained.

"It's a bluff," Arya figured.

"Who can say?" Bran said. "Do we take a chance on life?"

"It's tyranny is what it is," Jon said angrily. "I went beyond the Wall to convince Daenerys and Cersei to send their armies north, not to play these games."

"She doesn't see it that way. For her, the Undead are a tool to keep peace in Westeros. She has even created a Senate, the first of its kind," Bran said. "She expects the North to send a representative or we will be considered in rebellion."

"She can piss off," Jon replied.

"She will either burn Winterfell to the ground or use Sansa," Bran replied.

"We have to get to Daenerys. It's the only way," Arya said.

"You better get to her quickly. She intends to leave soon," Bran warned.

* * *

**King's Landing**

Daenerys finally sat on the Iron Throne as she presided over Jaime's trial. "Oh, fuck yes," she said feeling it for the first time. Jorah was on her right with Varys on her left. In front of her was Jaime and in the audience were the distinguished people of Westeros.

"I, Daenerys, of House Targaryen, first of my name, Queen of the Andals and First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms do hereby recuse myself from this trial," Daenerys declared.

She then turned to Varys. "Wait...why am I recusing myself. I can be objective. I mean, what the fuck?" she whispered to him.

"Just do it, Your Grace," Varys told her.

Daenerys then turned to Jaime. "Ser Jorah, Hand of the Queen, shall preside as judge. I was going to pull a jury of your peers but then I discovered there weren't enough one-handed assholes with noble entitlement left in King's Landing to do so," Daenerys said to him.

"That's fair," Jaime allowed.

"If found guilty, he shall be burned alive by dragon fire," Daenerys finished.

She got up and allowed Jorah to sit on the Iron Throne. "Uncomfortable as fuck," he muttered.

"I know, right? Makes you want to melt it down and start over," Daenerys agreed.

"Is this real? Is this happening right now?" Jaime wondered.

"Jaime, of House Lannister, you have been accused of regicide, of killing your king, Aegon Targaryen, fourth of his name. How do you plead?" Jorah asked.

"Innocent by way of...insanity," Jaime said smugly.

"Did you kill King Aegon?" Jorah asked directly.

"I did. I stabbed him the back and slit his throat," Jaime answered.

"You were the Kingsguard at the time, were you not?" Jorah asked knowing the answer.

"I was," Jaime replied.

"Why did you kill King Aegon?" Jorah asked.

"He burned people alive, and he would have burned the whole city down if he wasn't stopped," Jaime said.

"Did you do this on your father's orders, Tywin Lannister?" Jorah asked.

"No, I did it on my own, and I have no regrets," Jaime answered.

"Did you do it to elevate yourself in any way?" Jorah asked.

"No," Jaime said flatly.

"You say you were innocent by way of insanity. Explain yourself," Jorah ordered.

"I thought nothing of my life, my reputation, my position, or what it would mean to my family. I did it because I believed it was the right thing to do. I did it to save lives. Around here, that's pretty fucking insane," Jaime said.

The crowd murmured at this. "With this testimony alone, I am compelled to declare you guilty, and I sentence you to death by dragon fire," Jorah declared.

"No fucking surprise there," Jaime muttered.

Daenerys then stood up and addressed Jaime and the crowd. "I pardon this man of all his crimes. You will serve as Lord of Casterly Rock, and you will provide heirs for your house. If not for yourself, for your family's sake. You will lend me your support whenever I call upon you, and you shall obey all of my lawful orders as your queen. Now...bend the knee," Daenerys said to him.

Jaime sighed, exited the box he was in, and then slowly got on a knee for her. Daenerys gave him a sympathetic look. "I decree that no one shall be permitted to call Ser Jaime Lannister a Kingslayer," Daenerys ordered the crowd.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Jaime said sincerely.

"He shall be henceforth known as the Queenslayer," Daenerys smirked.

"Damn...it," Jaime gritted his teeth.

"Now...go," Daenerys sent him away.

* * *

**Winterfell**

Jon Snow addressed the Northern lords. "We were tricked. I was tricked by Queen Daenerys Targaryen. She never intended to help us. In fact, she will destroy the Wall herself if we do not bend the knee. I have seen the armies of the Dead beyond the wall. They're at least a million strong. If the Wall is breached, we will not survive on our own. Her dragons can burn our castles to the ground. Additionally, Lady Sansa Stark is her hostage," Jon said grimly.

"This is an act of war!" Lyanna spoke up.

The other Northern lords agreed with that sentiment. "It is not a war we can win," Jon said subdued.

"If we kill Daenerys, we cut the head of the snake," Arya argued sitting at the table with him.

"She will be leaving for Essos shortly. There, she will be beyond our reach," Jon said to them.

"So, she is a foreign queen," Yohn said not surprised.

"I'll defend this land to the best of my ability, but we will be slaughtered, Jon said to them. "The vote is yours."

"Before you vote, you should know that Jon Snow is actually Aegon Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne," Bran said nonchalantly.

"Wait...what?" Jon asked stunned.

* * *

**King's Landing**

Daenerys met with her small council and sat down at the head of the table. In attendance was Jorah, Varys, Missandei, Grey Worm, Grand Maestro Ebrose, and Theon. "The representation of eunuchs is at an all-time high for the small council," Daenerys joked.

"Indeed, Your Grace," Varys agreed.

"Missandei shall be Master of Coin," Daenerys designated. "And Theon shall be my Master of Ships."

"Thank you, Your Grace," both of them said at the same time.

"I have an idea for a new ship. It shall have a flat surface large enough for my dragons to land. That way, I can carry them on long voyages and long-range scouting missions," Daenerys said to Theon.

"I will draft a design for your approval, Your Grace," Theon readily agreed.

"Prepare to ship the Dothraki back home to Essos. They don't really belong in Westeros," Daenerys added.

"We are up to our eyeballs in debt," Missandei reported.

"Bring the Iron Bank representative here. I'll give him an offer he can't refuse," Daenerys told her. She then turned to Grand Maestro Ebrose.

"I want the Maestros to establish a place of learning in the capital. These common people are ignorant as fuck," Daenerys said to him.

"As you wish, Your Grace," Ebrose replied without enthusiasm.

Daenerys narrowed her eyes at him and then turned to Varys. "What is the situation in the North?"

"They're currently debating whether to rebel against you, Your Grace," he replied.

"Send Lady Stark back to Winterfell as a peace offering," Daenerys said.

"I doubt that will be enough," Varys said to her.

"I must give peace a chance, but I assure you all that I will not let one kingdom slip through my fingers," Daenerys told them all.

* * *

**Winterfell**

An exhausted Sansa arrived at Winterfell on horseback. Jon immediately embraced her. "I should never have let you leave," he said.

"It was the North's decision," Sansa excused him.

"Speaking of which, the North has voted to become independent. And apparently my real name is Aegon Targaryen and the rightful heir to the Iron Throne," Jon said.

"How do you know?" Sansa asked stunned.

"I told him," Bran answered for her.

"Daenerys will throw everything at us. You do know that right?" Sansa warned.

"I know, but it's their decision," Jon frowned.

"We will fight to the last man," Arya said fiercely.

"You will have to," Sansa replied.

* * *

**King's Landing**

Daenerys summoned Jorah to her new quarters on the top floor of the Red Keep. "How do you like the place?" Daenerys asked him.

"Looks fabulous," he said impressed.

Daenerys poured herself and Jorah a glass of wine. "I will be leaving for Meereen soon."

"I understand. I will keep watch over Westeros for you," Jorah said dutifully.

"I mean to remove you as my Hand," Daenerys told him.

"Have I failed you, Your Grace?" Jorah asked shocked.

"No, I want you as my consort," Daenerys told him.

Jorah simply stared at her in disbelief. "I can't have the man I love be my subordinate. So, what shall it be? Hand of the Queen or Queen's Consort?" Daenerys asked him.

"Consort...of course. I love you, Dany. I always have," Jorah said overjoyed to be accepted by her after all these seasons.

"But who will take my place?" Jorah asked.

"Don't worry about it," Daenerys said taking his Hand pin off and kissing him passionately.

* * *

A large army with banners from House Martel, Tyrell, Baratheon, Targaryen, Tully, Lannister, and even Arryn approached the North. The massive army was around one hundred thousand strong. Their commander was Edmure Tully with Jaime and Gendry assisting.

That night, Daenerys went to see Varys in the Great Hall with no one else around. "This is for you," she said giving him the Hand pin.

"I'll wear it for appearance sake," Varys smiled. "I am pleased you have finally found happiness."

"You will keep sending the medicine?" Daenerys asked hopefully.

"Of course," Varys said giving her a vial.

"You played the game well, Lord Varys. You infected me the first time we drank together in Meereen. You controlled me like a puppet and now all of Westeros is yours," Daenerys admitted.

"Not bad for a son-of-a-whore," Varys said amused.

"I'm glad you did. I don't want to be a monster," Daenerys said.

"Rest easy, my queen. Dot on your children," Varys assured her. Varys then sat on the Iron Throne and felt nothing from it.

Daenerys stared at Varys, the one man that had the cure for the incurable disease he had given her. They could have killed each other but decided it would be best to live instead. He had won the game, not through magic, dragons, warfare, or assassination. Daenerys couldn't help but marvel at his resolve and intelligence, the one man that was untouchable and incorruptible. She had the power, and he had the vision.

Daenerys Targaryen stepped away from the Iron Throne and then bent the knee to him.


End file.
